


A Cousland Legend Is Born

by Starsmedic87



Series: Thedas And It's Hereos [1]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Andraste - Freeform, Chantry, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Series, F/F, Femslash, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Elissa and her war hound take on the darkspawn, meeting new friends along the way in a journey full of action, romance, humor and drama.





	1. Elissa  Cousland

**Author's Note:**

> Going a little off track with in game story because i was a little gutted we didn't get more interaction with Iona and so the next chapter will revolve around Elissa and Iona.

Castle Cousland stood proudly on the hills of Highever, sun beating down on the battlements where knights attended their duties. The Couslands are wealthy and powerful, second only to the Royal Family of Ferelden. Teyrn Bryce Cousland, one of the most powerful nobles in Ferelden, fought in the Army of the North alongside Arl Leonas Bryland of South Reach and Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine at the Battle of White River, from which only fifty rebel soldiers escaped alive.

He was injured in the arm during the battle while saving his friend Rendon from a chevalier. After the retreat was sounded, Bryce and Leonas carried their gravely injured friend to a freehold in Redcliffe and stayed with him for a month while the rest of the survivors left to find the Army of the South.

When Bryce and Leonas finally rejoined with the army, making the journey on foot, Prince Maric personally awarded them medals of valor. When Rendon married Eliane Bryland, Bryce and his fiancée, now wife were the only ones to come witness their vows. The family remained best of friends. Bryce is a popular and respected man whom many say should have been king rather than Cailan.

Eleanor Cousland, from the family line Mac Eanrig was raised on the deck of a war ship before marrying Bryce Couland. Out of her 3 siblings, Eleanor was the most skillful and at age of 15 she took down her first Orlesian Warship. Her ship the Misttral became infamous for capturing and sinking Orlesian ships and earned her the name of ‘Seawolf’.

When Bryce and Eleanor became lovers they were known as ‘The Soldier and the Seawolf’. They finally married and had two children, Fergus and Elissa. Fergus married Oriana, born to a rich Antivian trading family, they have a son Oren.

Elissa sighed as she walked into the Main Hall, her father requested to speak with her. She wiped sweat from her forehead as she entered and walked to him, coming straight from sparring with some soldiers “Father, you wished to see me?”

“Ah! My darling daughter! You remember Arl Howe don’t you pup?” Bryce smirked.

“Arl Howe, nice to see you again” Elissa smiled at him.

“Pleased to see you again my dear, you are becoming a beautiful young woman. My son Thomas sends his regards. Perhaps next time I shall bring him with me”

“I have no interest in an arranged marriage Howe” Elissa strongly pressed.

Bryce laughed “See what I have to put up with my friend? My fierce girl has is set in her own ways. Bless her heart”

Howe frowned “Hmm, no doubt it’s because you trained her as a warrior, how unique for a noble young girl”

“I’m proud my daughter has taken up the arts of a warrior” Bryce beamed at her proudly.

“What’s wrong Howe, scared I might best you?” Elissa smirked.

Bryce laughed “Now now pup. Be nice. At any rate, I asked you here for a reason. I’m leaving you in charge of the castle while your brother and I are away”

“But father, I want to battle!” Elissa complained.

“I have no doubt you’d be a great asset but I’m going to war with the Darkspawn, I don’t fancy going to war with your mother. You know I’d only lose” Bryce laughed “She’s already been at me for Fergus and myself going. I need you here, only a token force is staying to protect the castle and I need you to keep peace in the region” Turning to his servant “Please send Duncan in”

“Your lordship, you never mentioned a Grey Warden would be here” Howe frowned.

“It’s an honor to be a guest in your hall Teyrn Cousland” Duncan bowed slightly

“Pup, this is Duncan, he’s a Grey Warden here to recruit. He’s got his eye on Ser Gilmore I believe”

“If I may be so bold, your daughter would also be an excellent candidate”

“As much as an honor that would be, this is my daughter, my youngest child” Bryce moved to stand in front of Elissa.

“You did just say the Grey Warden’s were heroes old friend” Howe spoke.

“I’ve not had so many children that I’d gladly see them all off to battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription..?” Bryce challenged.

“Have no fear, I do not intend to force the issue”

“Pup, can you make sure Duncan’s needs are attended to while I’m gone?”

“Of course father” Elissa smiled

“Go find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops and leave for Ostagar ahead of me, he will be in his chambers spending time with his wife and my grandson. We will talk soon”

Elissa left the hall, guards greeting her with ‘my lady’ as she passed them. She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. As she rounded the corner she saw Ser Gilmore come towards her.

“There you are my lady! Your hound is causing trouble again, nan is threatening to leave” Ser Gilmore smirked.

“Hello to you to Ser Gilmore. The dog broke into the larder again?”

“Yes, your mother sent me to find you to get him. You know what he’s like, anyone else tries he will have their hand off in a flash”

Elissa smirked “He knows better than to draw blood”

“It’s not a chance I’m willing to make my lady”

Elissa sighed “Fair enough, I will go get him” Ser Gilmore nodded and left, while Elissa headed for the kitchens. She could hear nan shouting as she approached, the poor elven servants were on the receiving end “Don’t worry nan I will get him”

“You! You and that bloody mongrel! He keeps getting into my larder! The beast should be out down!”

“Hey! He’s not a mongrel, he’s a pureblood Mabari!” Elissa smirked and beamed proudly.

“A blight wolf is what he is!” Nan argued.

“Oh dear… Please mistress calm down” the female elf servant pleaded.

“I’ll quit I will! Inform the Teyrna, I’ll go cook at some nice estate in the Bannorn!”

“Relax Nan, I will get him” Elissa smirked “Besides, you’d never leave us, you love us too much”

“Don’t you bet on it young lady!”

Elissa laughed as she entered the larder. Rocky, her Mabari ran to her jumping up and down barking happily “Hey boy! You trying to give nan a heart attack?” Elissa scratched behind his big ears. Rocky turned suddenly and snarled towards a corner of the larder “What is it boy? Something over there?” Elissa went to look, pulling a sack of vegetables from the corner a dozen large rats ran towards her.

Rocky dived right in ripping them apart, Elissa cringed at the mess he made of himself and nans larder “What in the makers name!” a voice screeched from behind her

“Hi nan, turns out Rocky wasn’t stealing food, he was cleaning out your rat problem” Elissa grinned and turned to Rocky “You’re a good boy!”

“Look at him! Brazen as you please licking his chops after destroying my larder!”

“He sorted your rat problem” Elissa grinned “My faithful war hound made sure it’s safe”

“Hmph! I bet that dog led those rats into there to begin with!” the gray haired woman ranted, Rocky tilted his head and whined sadly “Don’t start with those sad eyes! This old lady is immune to your charms!” Rocky tilted his head and whined again, Nan sighed “Fine, take these pork bits and don’t say nan never gives you anything!” The old women gave into the hounds charm. Elissa laughed as Rocky barked and jumped excitedly as Nan gave him a bowl of pork bits, he always got excited when food was around. Nan turned to the servants “You two! Stop standing around and get to work!”

Elissa smiled and greeted the servants as she left the kitchen, Rocky at her heals still licking the taste of pork from his large chops. The walk to the steps leading her to their rooms took longer than it was, since Elissa like her other family members liked to greet the guards and servants as they passed, making sure everyone was happy.

Since Elissa and her family were pure Andrastian she always made a point of visiting Mother Mallol in the Cousland Chapel. She had known Mother Mallol for as long as she could remember, she had served the family for many years.

“Ah my beautiful daughter, by the presence of that troublesome hound I take it the disaster in the kitchen is resolved?”

Elissa grinned “Depends how you look at it, Nans head exploded and Rocky ate the kitchen staff”

“Well, im glad at least you have a full belly” Lady Cousland looked at him, Rocky barked and wagged his stubby tail with excitement looking very proud of himself “I don’t suppose your hound has left anything I can feed my guests?”

“Plenty of dead rats.. Giant ones” Elissa grinned and gestured with her hands “Huge ones, about this big”

A giggle came from her right side, looking over she saw a blonde haired elven girl with lovely green sparkling eyes, skin tanned and an obvious blush on her cheeks as a hand came to cover her mouth to suppress and hide her laugh.

“Darling, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Loren’s wife?”

“Ah yes, you came to mothers spring salon, weren’t you drunk most of it? I’m sure I remember the guards pulling you out of the flower bed because you couldn’t stay on your feet”

“Elissa!” Lady Cousland scolded her daughter and turned to her friend “I’m so proud of my pups mastery and tact of diplomacy” She spoke sarcastically.

Lady Landra laughed “It was a lovely Salon.. From what I remember”

“Which wouldn’t be much since we had to pour you into the carriage afterwards” a young man spoke.

“You remember my son Dairren? He’s not married yet either” Lady Landra introduced.

Elissa groaned “Why do people insist introducing their sons to me pointing out the fact they are not married?” Turning to the young man she continued “I’m sure you’re very lovely and will make some woman happy one day but that isn’t me”

Dairren laughed as her mother cringed “Don’t listen to mother, it is good to see you again my lady” He gave a slight bow to her.

“This is my lady in waiting, Iona” Lady Landra gestured to the elven girl that had caught Elissa’s attention.

“It is a great pleasure my lady, you’re as pretty as your mother describes” Iona smiled.

“And she says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men and sweating”

Elissa used the back of her hand to wipe sweat and dirt from her face “You were impressive with that blade my lady” Iona complemented.

Grinning Elissa responded “I will be hitting the sparring ring later with some of the soldiers if you want to come watch?”

“If my duties allow time for it, I shall be honored my lady”

Before the conversation continued Lady Landra spoke “I think I will go and rest now, Dairren and Iona I will see you both at super, you are free of your duties if you wish to go Iona” Turning to Elissa and her mother “Good evening your ladyship”

Iona gave Elissa one last smile and walked away with Dairren leaving Elissa alone with her mother “You should go and say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance”

“Why can’t I go with Father and Fergus?”

“I know it’s difficult to stay in the castle while they ride off, but you have duties here to attend to”

“But what if I could make a difference? I’m good with my blade, better than Fergus” Elissa argued.

“No Elissa. I won’t change my mind. Now, go and see your brother”

Elissa sighed “Fine” and went to walk away. Her mother placed a hand on her arm stopping her.

“I love you my darling, you know that right?”

Elissa smiled “I love you too mother”

Once again Rocky followed her up the stairs to the upper rooms. Rocky ran from his mistress to a young boy whose face lit up seeing the hound “Rocky!” He squealed wrapping his arms around the hounds large muscular neck.

Elissa smiled, Oren, her beloved Nephew “Papa, when you go to war will you bring me back a sward?”

Fergus grinned and Elissa laughed “It’s called a sword Oren and I will bring you the mightiest one I can find!” standing he turned to Elissa “Little sister, come to see me off have you?”

“Did you know there was a gray warden in the castle?”

“Really?” Oren jumped up and down “Was he riding a Griffon?”

“Oren, Griffen’s only exist in stories now” His mother Oriana spoke.#

“I heard he’s recruiting Ser Gilmore” Fergus answered “I hope he makes it, although if I was a Gray Warden I’d probably have my eye on you, of course not that father would ever allow it” Fergus laughed.

“He wouldn’t, he already warned me not to get any ideas”

Fergus laughed “In Antiva a woman fighting in battle would be… Unthinkable” Oriana spoke.

“Is that so? I always heard Antivian women were quite dangerous” Fergus grinned at his wife.

Oriana smirked “With kindness and poison only my husband”

Fergus laughed and looked to his sister “Says the woman that serves me my tea”

“Then make sure you don’t pi…” Elissa stopped herself before bad language could escape her lips remembering her nephew was listening “Annoy her”

Fergus and Oriana laughed at her near slip up “What are your plans tonight sister?”

“Going to spar with some soldiers”

“Again? Thought you’d opt for an early night since tomorrow you’ll be running the castle all by yourself”

Elissa grinned “Nope, I have company this evening”

Fergus grinned “It’s that elven lass isn’t it? Don’t you dare tell me it isn’t! I know you too well little sister!”

“I spoke to Iona earlier, she’s lovely” Oriana frowned at Elissa “I only ask you do not treat her like those wenches you bring home from the Tavern”

“What’s a wrench? Is that what you pull to bring the bucket out of the well?” Oren asked

His father laughed “A wench is a woman that pours ale in the tavern Oren, or one that drinks too much of it”

“Fergus!” Oriana scolded.

Elissa laughed “Don’t worry Oriana, I have no intention in messing Iona around. She seems nice and I do like her. I shall take her for a meal and buy her flowers”

“And then take her to bed” Fergus grinned.

“Why would auntie take the lady to bed after a meal? Will eating make her tired papa?” Oren’s soft voice piped up

“And that my que to leave” Elissa laughed “Do take care brother” She gave her brother a hug before leaving to prepare for the rest of the evening.


	2. Fall Of Castle Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with Iona, drama ensures.

Elissa made her way to the castle entrance. After her sparring session, which Iona did watch, she had a quick bath and got ready to head out, her short dark hair scraped back into her usual hair tie. She wore form fitting dark hose and a light colored long sleeved shirt with her family emblem stitched onto it. Her family sword was attached to her waist as always and family shield to her back. Her black boots came to her knees.

She smiled as she approached, Iona already waiting on her. The elf wore a sea blue dress that fell to her ankles, her long blonde hair left down, falling across her shoulders. Iona smiled giving a polite bow “My lady”

Elissa laughed and took the elves hand placing a light kiss on the back “Please, just Elissa, no formalities. Shall we?” Elissa gestured to the large castle doors. Iona smiled and nodded.

Elissa led her out to the front where her horse Sasha was waiting with a stable boy. Elissa thanked him and gave her stallion some attention “She’s beautiful” Iona spoke standing next to the warrior.

“I’ve had her since she was young, she’s been with me since. She’s good natured but if you get on her bad side.. Well, let’s just say she’s saved me many times” Elissa held out her hand to Iona to help her onto the horse “Lets go”

Iona looked at her hand nervously “Umm..”

“Something wrong?” Elissa asked with concern.

“No, I’ve.. Uh… I’ve never really traveled this way. Lady Landra always travels in carriage.. I’m sorry” Iona bit her lower lip.

Elissa smiled and took bother her hands “Relax, I will take care of you” Letting her go, Elissa got on the horse first and reached out to help Iona sit sideways in front of her so she was secure between both of Elissa’s arms “Comfortable?” Elissa asked.

Iona smiled back and nodded “My Lady, enjoy your night” The gate guards greeted as she exited the Castle Grounds. Elissa made sure to take it slow since Iona was nervous enough riding this way. The nearest Tavern that served food was a half an hour ride at their current speed.

The Tavern was quiet when they entered, just a few local nobles from around the area having a quiet meal or drink. A bard played his lute and sang while a few couples danced.

“Ah! Young Lady Cousland! What a pleasure to see you! How are the Teyrn and Teyrna? Well I hope?” A large old man with short gray hair and a bushy gray beard spoke as he approached them.

“They are well Ser, how is your wife?”

“She has good and bad days my lady, one day she’s the woman I fell in love as a boy and next she has no idea who I am” His face fell as he spoke “With all the medical bills and the Tavern we are just barely bringing in enough gold to keep us going”

“I am sorry, it seems no matter what little medical help can be offered isn’t helping her much. This should give you one less thing to worry about. There is plenty there to last a couple of years keeping the Tavern open and to cover your wife” Elissa handed over 5 pouches of gold.

“My Lady I cannot” The man shook his head pushing the pouches back across to Elissa.

“Yes, you can” Elissa pushed the gold back to him “I won’t take no for an answer. Father had said he wanted to help, I told him I would take care of you. You served our family well for many years and remain a very good friend. As is your wife. No amount of gold I can offer I’m afraid will help with her condition, for that I shall pray to the maker for her health”

“You have helped plenty with this” He gestured to the gold “Thank you my lady, I don’t know how I can repay you”

“All I ask is you take good care of your family. You are always welcome to Castle Cousland, just remember that” Elissa smiled sincerely at him “Now! How about a mug of your finest ale and whatever my lady here wishes”

“One mug of ale coming right up!” The man laughed “And how about you my lady? A glass of Ferelden’s finest perhaps?”

“That sounds lovely, thank you” Iona smiled.

“Find a seat and I will bring your drinks over. Menus are on the table if you fancy some food”

Elissa thanked him and led Iona to a quiet table at the back of the Tavern. It was dull with only the flickering of a few candles around for a source of light but it was enough to light the table. Elissa thanked the man when he brought their drinks over. As she looked over the menu she noticed Iona watching her. Raising her head she smiled “You ok?”

“That was really kind of you to help him out, it’s not often I see an act of such kindness”

“I don’t wish to see anybody struggle especially if I can help, and Ser Bryont is a very good man. About 4 years ago he slowly started losing business. One day while out on a hunting trip he found a very young elven lass being targeted by a group of noble hunters, they had murdered her parents, father had them dealt with, while Bryont brought the girl back to the Tavern. His wife was never able to have kids, with dads blessing they legally adopted the girl. Of course this didn’t sit well with most people in the area and business started to fall. Father influence has helped build business back up. Their daughter, Alexa takes care of her mother while her father tends to the Tavern”

“It makes me happy to know people like yourself and Ser Bryont still exist in this world. If anything was to happen to me I feel comfort in the fact my daughter would still have a chance, that someone would take pity on her”

“You have a daughter?”

“She is my life, Amethyne. Her father passed away 2 years ago. Lady Landra takes me to visit her often. The manor isn’t large enough to accommodate my daughter as well as me so she has to stay in the Alienage. It does break my heart every time I leave but I do try and remind myself I’m doing this to give her a better life” Iona smiled and opened the locket around her neck “Besides, I always have part of her with me”

It was a hand drawn photo of Iona and Amethyne together “She’s beautiful, just like her mother” Elissa smiled closing the locket over and taking Iona’s hand “You’re a good mother, she’s lucky to have you, having a loving mother is worth more than anything to a child”

They continued the night talking and getting to know each other, sharing food and having a laugh. After much persuading Elissa finally got her up to dance. It’s something Iona had never really done, so Elissa requested a slow song, the dance would be easy for her to follow.

With Iona’s arms around the back of Elissa’s neck and the warriors hands around Iona’s waist, they danced close, Elissa smiling and holding her tighter as the elven woman nuzzled into her neck sighing happily “Thank you… For tonight..” Iona whispered into her neck closing her eyes.

Pulling back and placing a hand on the woman’s cheek stroking with her thumb “Then I hope you will allow me to bring you again some time?”

Iona smiled and leaned against the warriors touch “I think… I think I’d like that.. Very much”

“I’m glad” Elissa brushed a lock of hair away from Iona’s face. As if reading each other’s minds they both leaned in at the same time, lips parting slightly as they met. They parted for breath, their foreheads against each other smiling “Let’s get you back to the castle yeah?” Iona nodded and Elissa led her by the hand to the bar paying for the food and drinks.

The journey back was quiet, Iona had fallen asleep leaning her head against Elissa’s chest. Elissa had wrapped a thin shawl she always carried in a pack attached to Sasha around Iona to keep the chill of the night off her.

**********

Iona woke in an unfamiliar place, sitting up she took in her surroundings. The room was a fair size and was kept warm by the fire on the opposite wall. A single candle flickered in the corner of the room where Elissa sat at a desk, frown on her face as she wrote. Iona watcher for a moment, taking in the warriors beauty and thinking back on her earlier kindness. Silently getting out of the large bed she walked to the warrior, her bare feet feeling cold on the wooden floor. Elissa smiled as she approached and placed her quill down on the desk turning to face the elf. Iona smiled back and placed her hands on Elissa’s shoulders, straddling her “I’m sorry for falling asleep on you”

“Nothing to be sorry for” Elissa gave her a brief kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist. Iona couldn’t help but feel secure with the warriors strong arms around her. Iona initiated their next kiss, this time they both put more passion into it, the elf’s tongue teasing along the warriors lips as she pulled away, a coy smirk on her face. Her hands ran from her shoulders down to the ties that held the V of her loose shirt closed. Slowly she pulled them apart, eyes never leaving the warriors.

“It’s late, let’s go to bed” Iona whispered in her ear, hands tracing the skin over her collarbone through the V neck gap.

Elissa smiled running fingers through the long blonde hair “I really do like you and do wish to get to know you better, we don’t need to rush things” she whispered back placing a kiss on the side of her lovers lips.

“I know we don’t need to, but I want to” The elf nipped the tip of Elissa’s ear.

Before Elissa could respond, Rocky who had been asleep was whining at the door. Groaning Elissa went to stand, keeping her hands on Iona’s hips until she was steady on her feet “I will let him out”

Iona smirked “How about you discard those clothes you’ve been wearing for far too long and I will let the dog out”

Iona swung her hips teasingly, only dressed in small clothes and a silk robe as she approached the door. When she opened it her eyes went wide. Elissa snapped her head round as a blood curling scream came from Iona. As she rushed over Iona fell into her arms. Dragging her lover into the safety of the room she grabbed her sword as Rocky attacked.

There were 3 men, one archer and two with sword and shield. Rocky went straight from the archer. Elissa in all her fury lashed at the two warriors ducking and dodging one while she struck the other. Rocky helped take the last warrior down, knowing at his legs as Elissa thrust her sword through his stomach and out the other side with all her might. She left her sword impaled in the man as she ran back to her room to check on Iona.

“Iona!” She yelled and kneeled next to the elf, cradling her in her arms “No! Hold on! You have to stay awake until I can get you help” She pleaded pressing down on the wound in her abdomen where a warrior had stabbed her.

The elf raised a shaky hand and placed it on Elissa’s cheek “Please… Make sure my daughter will be ok. Tell her I love her..” Elissa wiped the tears from Iona’s eyes, shedding her own in the process “I wish we had more time together… I.. Think I could have loved you…”

Elissa placed her lips to Iona’s “I feel the same, I promise I will find her. I will make those responsible pay for this”

“You have a kind soul, please don’t let anger consume you” Iona groaned as a shot of pain ran through her body leaving a slight tingle. Slowly starting from her feet she felt her body start to go numb “I can’t feel anything” She whispered, tears falling freely “It’s so cold.. I’m scared Elissa”

Elissa pulled her tighter to her strong body, fingers through her hair as she rested her head on her dying lovers mumbling words of comfort only stopping when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder “She’s gone darling” Her mother’s voice sounded “You have to leave her pup, we must go. Those were Howes men and they are all over the castle”

“I won’t just leave her here!” Elissa cried

“You have too, we need to get out of here. We have to find your father and leave. Most of our forces left with Fergus, we are defenseless” Her mother pulled her away and urged her towards her breast plate. Elissa wiped her tears and attached her breast plate, laced up her boots and grabbed her shield walking past her mother and out to grab her sword.

“Oriana and Oren? Have you checked them?”

“No I heard you and saw the bodies and came straight here”

Elissa took a deep breath and opened the door to her brothers room. The guards that had patrolled the hall outside their rooms were dead. Elissa gasped as she rushed into the room. A guard lay dead inside as well as Oriana and Oren. Elissa’s mother sank to her knees next to her grandson and daughter in law.

Rage was all she felt, her nephew lay in his mother’s arms, who clearly died trying to protect him. When her mother finished grieving she stood with determination in her eyes “I swear Howe will pay for this, I will slit the traitorous bastards throat myself” She snarled.

Elissa couldn’t respond as they were attacked by more of Howes men. Blocking an attack with her shield, her mother let an arrow loose from her bow straight through the warriors eye. He screamed in pain dropping his sword and shield making it easy for Elissa to plunge her sword through his chest. They battled through a few more until they came across a few guards that had survived and were still fighting. Elissa and her mother helped them clear the area and moved on to the family vault, their loyal men leading the way helping battle through Howes men.

“Here, I don’t want Howe’s dirty hands on these” Elissa’s mother handed her the family sword that had been passed down for generations and matching shield. Bother were detailed with the Cousland Family emblem. Elissa carried a pack she had filled with as much gold as she could carry and they left heading for the main hall where the heat of the battle seemed to be.

Ser Gilmore ran to them as they entered “My Lady you’re alive!” He was out of breath as his men finished off the last of the soldiers.

“My husband! Where is he?”

“The Gray Warden helped him to the family escape route, he was injured by Howe’s men. You must go!” He yelled as he ran to the main doors to help his men hold it shut “We will keep them back as long as possible!”

“Thank you Ser Gilmore”

**********

Bryce Cousland lay on the floor, blood seeping through his fingers as he covered his wound. Eleanor ran to her husband’s side cradling him against her “Father!” Elissa shouted also running to his side “We have to get you out of here!”

Bryce shook his head “I’m sorry pup, I won’t be going anywhere. My wounds are too great”

“Oh Bryce” Cried Eleanor

“You both must go, now”

“It’s nice to see you both still alive” Duncan spoke entering the room.

“Duncan helped me get here” Bryce spoke “Please help my wife and daughter get out of here” He pleaded.

“I will, however I must ask something in return. I came for a Gray Warden and I must return with one, the blight is upon us”

Bryce sighed and bowed his head “Very well. Pup, go with Duncan, become a Gray Warden and make us proud”

“I’m not leaving you Bryce!” Eleanor cried.

“We must go, now” Duncan urged.

“I’m staying” Eleanor replied “Take Elissa and go”

“Mother! Father! No!” Elissa yelled.

“Go darling, make Howe pay. I will hold those dirty bastards off with what arrows I have left and give you more time”

“Make us proud pup, we love you, always remember that” Her father groaned as he leaned to kiss her cheek, her mother doing the same. With their goodbyes said Duncan led a reluctant Elissa away from her parents and through the escape route with only one thing on her mind.

Revenge.


	3. Becoming A Warden

They rode in silence after escaping Cousland Castle, Elissa thankful she at least managed to get Sasha and Rocky out alive. They were all she had left. Fergus for all she knew could have been killed by darkspawn but there was a chance he was still alive. She had no idea how she would break the news that not only their mother and father had been killed but his son and wife also. Every now and again she’d see Duncan glance at her but she made it clear she was in no mood for talking.

Her thoughts led to sweet Iona, if only she hadn’t taken her back to her room that night she may have still been alive and her little girl would still have her mother. The warrior found she had no more tears to shed, her heart had been ripped into little pieces. At this point she had nobody but herself.

They arrived in Ostagar late afternoon. Elissa had met 2 other new recruits, Ser Jory and Daveth, both men were annoying. All they done was complain. Then she met Alistair, he was the newest Gray Warden and seemed close to Duncan, he too Elisa found annoying, always trying to crack jokes and be sarcastic. He reminded her of her Nephew with his childish behavior.

So now here she was in the middle of the Korcari Wilds with the 3 men currently squabbling with each other because Duncan sent them to the wilds to retrieve 3 vials of Darkspawn blood and some Gray Warden treaties. Ser Jory argued to go back, while Daveth blabbered on about witches in the wilds.

“Makers breath.. Stop squabbling like a bunch of kids and let’s get going already! Or here’s a better idea, you three stay here and I will go retrieve what we need” Elissa snarled as she walked further into the wilds.

Alistair, Ser Jory and Daveth looked at each other and then looked to where Elissa was walking away “I’m sticking with her” nervously laughed Alistair walking away

“Me too” Daveth said following

“Me three, im not staying here alone!” Ser Jory ran after them.

Elissa smirked to herself hearing the 3 men follow her “Men..” she mumbled. She held a hand up gesturing the others to stop. They crouched down next to her, through the bushes were 2 darkspawn leaning over a body of a soldier.

“Maker! Are they searching his body?!” Daveth whispered.

“Darkspawn aren’t intelligent enough” Ser Jory added.

“The Darkspawn are more intelligent than you think” Alistair corrected them.

As they turned to look at Elissa she had already snuck from the bushes and was heading towards the darkspawn who were occupied and had yet to notice her. Getting close to the one on the left it smelled like rotten flesh. Daggers wasn’t her specialty but she had practiced often. She knew once she took one down the other would be on her so she readied her shield to block it’s attack. She also knew she had to take the first down with one shot so she had to get the throat slit just right.

She knew she was taking a massive risk since she had never attempted her dagger on a living enemy but this was a chance she was willing to take. Once she was close enough she sprang from her crouched position and slit the throat of the first one while raising her shield to block the axe of the other. Holding it at bay she switched to her sword and pushed with her shield knocking the Darkspawn back, as it stumbled she swiped it’s head clean off. Blood squirted from the head as it rolled down the grassy hill leaving a trail of red, while the body stood for a couple of seconds, blood spurting from the open neck before falling to the grass, blood pooling around the lifeless body.

Turning to the 3 men who stood open mouthed “Well, don’t just stand there, we need 3 vials of blood do we not? I’m not doing everything myself!” she tutted pushing past them leaving the men to collect the blood samples.

Delving further into the wilds they finally came across the ruined temple where the ancient treaties should have been, locked away in a chest. Elissa kneeled by said chest examining the broken seal. Duncan said it was protected by magic as well, yet here the chest laid empty.

A devious laugh came from behind them, quickly turning Elissa raised her shield and sword, the others following “Are you scavengers? Bandits? Hmm? What say you?”

“Neither, I’m to become a Gray Warden, we have come to retrieve what they left”

“I assume you mean their treaties, I have watched your progress through the wilds, compared to your companions you are… Unique”

“She’s a witch of the wilds she is” Daveth spoke over her shoulder making the stranger laugh.

“She looks chasind, be careful there may be others nearby!” Alistair warned.

“She’ll turn us into toads she will!” Daveth continued making Elissa groan in annoyance.

“Witch of the wilds? Such idle fantasies. Women do not frighten like little boys, tell me your name and I shall tell you mine” The woman spoke turning to Elissa.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I am Elissa” the warrior spoke.

“I am Morrigan” The dark haired mage folded her arms “What you are looking for is no longer here”

“You stole them! You’re some kind of sneaky witchy thief aren’t you! Give them back!” Alistair accused.

“Ah you do not threaten me little boy standing behind a woman for protection. Twas not I that took them” she smirked

“Do you know where we can find them?” Elissa asked

“Yes, my mother”

“Can you take us to her?”

Morrigan smirked “Sensible request, I like you”

“I’d be careful, first it’s ‘I like you’ and then before you know it, you’re a toad” Alistair warned again.

“She’ll put you in the pot she will!” Daveth continued.

Ser Jory said “If the pots warmer than this forest it’d be a nice change”

Elissa sighed in frustration “If you all don’t shut up I will request she put you lot in a pot!”

“Excellent idea” Grinned Morrigan “Follow me if you will”

Elissa led the team behind Morrigan to her mother’s cabin. The swamps were worse in this area, swallowing up deserted cabins and statues. The warrior wondered if Morrigan and her mother were at least a little concerned that their cabin was nearly the only one left that hadn’t been swallowed.

“Mother, I bring before you four Gray Wardens…”

“Yes girl, I see them, I do have eyes you know” An older woman laughed, voice deep and sly, hair long and gray, eyes and face drawn in. She looked frail but Elissa had the feeling this wasn’t so.

“She’s a witch I tell you, we shouldn’t be talking to her” Daveth complained keeping distance with Alistair and Ser Jory.

“Believe what you will young man. What about you? Does your woman mind give you a different point of view?” The woman asked Elissa

“I don’t really care. You’re civil to me, I’m civil to you, we have no problems. However, start anything and I will finish it” Elissa shrugged.

The older woman laughed “Fair enough. So much is uncertain about you child.. And yet.. Do I believe? Yes.. I think I do..”

“So this is the dreaded witch of the wilds?” Laughed Alistair

“Witch of the wilds? Has Morrigan been filling your head with stories, she fancies such tales even if she won’t admit to it” The old woman laughed “You may call me Flemeth”

Morrigan placed a hand on her shaking head and sighed “They did not come here to hear your wild tales mother”

“Yes, you came for your treaties. The seal wore off long ago, I brought them here and protected them. Take them to your Gray Wardens and tell them this blights threat is greater than they realize”

Elissa took the treaties “Thank you”

“Such manners, always in the last place you expect to find them” Laughed Flemeth.

“You have got what you came for, time for you to go” Morrigan spoke.

“Don’t be ridiculous girl, these are your guests”

Morrigan sighed “Very well, I will show you out of the woods”

**********

Darkness had fallen across camp by the time they got back. Duncan waited for them by the Gray Warden tent, with Rocky laying by the fire. The faithful hound jumped up and ran to his mistress when he spotted her, not please he had been left behind in the first place. Elissa smiled and hugged the hound scratching his thick neck.

“Have you been successful?” Duncan asked as they walked to him.

“Yes” Elissa said handing everything over.

“Good, I have the circle mages preparing, with the blood you obtained we can start the joining immediately” Following Duncan and Alistair they went to the old Temple, a table was laid out with a large chalice on it “At last we come to the joining. The Gray Wardens were founded during the first blight, when humanity stood on the verge of anhailation. It was then the first Gray Wardens drank the blood of Darkspawn and mastered their taint as we did before you. This is the source of our power, our victory”

“Those who survive the joining become immune to the taint, we can sense it in the Darkspawn and use it to slay the archdemon” Alistair continued.

“We speak only a few words before the joining, these words have been spoken since the first. Alistair” Duncan gestured to him.

“Join us brothers and sisters, join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you”

Duncan lifted the Chalice “Daveth step forward” The young man did so and took the chalice taking a drink from it. After a few moment he groaned in pain and fell to his knees, eyes turning white, blood streaming from them as he collapsed to the floor. Duncan shook his head “I’m sorry Daveth. Step forward Jory”

“No! I have a wife! Kids! Had I know..” Jory backed away unsheathing his sword

“There is no turning back” Duncan pulled his own long bladed dagger.

“No, you ask too much, there is no glory in this!”

“I am sorry” Duncan spoke as he blocked Jory’s attack and plunged his blade through the young knights stomach. Elissa stood watching, shock clearly written across her face “The joining is not yet complete” He spoke picking the chalice back up and presenting it to Elissa.

She took it from him and sipped the liquid. First thing she felt was a severe pain in her head, heart pounding, then everything went black before images of a dragon flashed before her. Razor sharp teeth on show as it roared. When she came to she was laying on the ground, Duncan and Alistair leaning over her.

“Two more deaths, in my joining only one of us died but it was.. Horrible.. I’m glad at least one of you made it through” Alistair helped her stand.

Elissa steadied herself looking to Duncan “You killed Ser Jory!” She snapped

“He was warned there was no turning back, he left me no choice and went for his blade”

“He was scared! You never even tried to talk him down, I don’t care how you try and dress it up, you murdered him”

“It brought me no pleasure to end his life, the blight demands sacrifice from all of us”

“You’re a murderer, and no better than the Darkspawn” Elissa snapped and walked away.

Alistair went to follow but Duncan stopped him “Leave her, she’ll come around in time. Come, we must meet with the king before we start”

**********

Elissa sat by the fire in a Tavern in Lothering playing with her dagger, Rocky lying next to her, head resting on her lap. She was still reeling from Duncan killing Ser Jory and wasn’t the least bit upset he perished when the fight at Ostagar started. Alistair and herself just barely made it alive, had it not been for Morrigan’s mother they would have been dead. After both of them reached the tower of Ishal to light the signal for Loghain’s army to help the king, they were ambushed.

Morrigan explained Loghain betrayed the kind and fled the field leaving them all to die. Alistair refused to believe it, which didn’t help the rift between her and the former Templar. Alistair was close to Duncan and was feeling his loss but Elissa just couldn’t let the fact her murdered Jory go.

After Morrigan patched their wounds her mother sent Morrigan to help them build allies to fight against the blight using the Gray Warden treaties, which demand the other races help against a blight.

Morrigan suggested the little town of Lothering to stop for supplies, much to the annoyance of Alistair, which again strained their relationship more since she agreed with Morrigan. The witch was currently further into the village away from the Chantry, which don’t look kindly on apostates. Alistair had decided to visit the Chantry, while Elissa came to the Tavern for a much needed ale. She put her dagger away and picked up her mug of ale when the tavern door opened behind her.

“Weren’t we just asking about a woman of her description” A man spoke. Rocky stood up and snarled at him. Elissa smirked not bothering to look around “Hey! I’m talking to you!” The man snarled as he reached out. Elissa quickly moved and had him laid against the table, dagger to his throat as Rocky snarled at the other two soldiers, daring them to take a step towards his mistress.

“I think he has learned his lesson” Elissa’s eyes looked to the source of the voice, the accent was a mixture of Ferelden and Orlesian, it was an unusual combination since both countries didn’t get along. Coming down the stairs from the upper balcony a woman with short red hair, cut to her chin came towards them. Elissa didn’t loosen the grip on the soldier nor remove her dagger. Elissa couldn’t help but notice the way her hips swayed as she walked, the way her blue eyes sparkled. She wore long robes, a Chantry sister.

“Yes… Let me go and I will walk away” He pleaded like a coward “It’s Loghain that wants you dead not me”

“And yet you’re only pleading like a coward because you failed”

“There is no need to shed blood” The Chantry sister had reached her, placing her hand on Elissa’s forearm as she held the dagger which was slightly piercing the man’s throat “Please?” The sister looked into her eyes.

Elissa stared back, something about this woman was captivating and before she knew what she was doing she had pulled the man to his feet “Tell Loghain he will not get away with his betrayal, I will find him” She pushed the man towards his buddies and the three soldiers rushed out.

“Thank you for sparing him, my name is Leliana”

Elissa glared at her “If you’re happy, I have a drink to finish” she snapped sitting back down and gulping her ale. The sister tilted her head looking at her for a moment before sitting across from her. Elissa looked up and sighed “What do you want sister? Haven’t you got better things to do in the Chantry?”

“You are a Gray Warden are you not?”

“You already know the answer, get to the point”

“Then you will need all the help you can get”

“I don’t need a Chantry sister following me around and blessing me after every darkspawn I kill”

“I assure you my lady, my skills lay elsewhere. I promise, you won’t regret it”

“Why do you even want to come? There is plenty of people needing help here that doesn’t involve running head first towards Darkspawn and Archdemons”

The woman smiled “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you, I just need you to trust that this is something I need to do”

Elissa looked at the woman, something about her made the warrior feel like she couldn’t say no “Fine, we leave in about an hours’ time. I would suggest you take the time to gather any supplies you may need and meet us at the north exit”

“You will not regret it”

Stroking Rocky’s big head “We’ll see” She watched the red heads hips sway as she left the Tavern. Nobody in their right mind would throw themselves to Darkspawn, she would have to watch her new companion.. Very closely..

**********

Elissa led Sasha to the meeting point, a very large Qunari named Sten following with Rocky. Sten had been locked up by the Chantry for murder, but Elissa figured they could use his help and busted him out.

Morrigan tutted “We did not come here to make friends Warden”

Elissa smirked “Don’t worry Morrigan, you’re still my favorite” the warrior winked at the witch who tutted and muttered under her breath “Ok, we will go to Lake Calenhad and get support from the mages first”

Alistair shook his head “I still say we should go to Redcliffe, Arl Eamon is our best chance right now”

“Well I’m tired, we’ve traveled far and no rest. If we camp in the Bannorn, there is enough of us to make our main camp there. Pretty much equal distance to everywhere we need to go. I suggest we bunk down and discuss our next plan of action and a nice warm meal”

“Sounds good” Alistair said “So… Who can cook?”

“You can’t cook?” Elissa asked him

“I can but it always turns out extra crispy” He smirked

“I can cook and im good at it, im sure between us we can work something out” Leliana said.

“From a Chantry Sister to a Cook, this should be fun to watch you come up against Darkspawn” Morrigan shot at her.

“Leave her alone Morrigan, perhaps if you weren’t an apostate being dragged up in the wilds the Chantry may have taught you some manners” Alistair snapped.

“You have no idea the secrets your precious Chantry hides” Morrigan responded “Anyway, it matters not, if the Darkspawn destroy us you won’t have to concern yourself with the Chantry doing so”

“The Chantry…”

“Is irrelevant right now” Elissa interrupted getting between them

“Why are we standing around, there is Darkspawn to kill” complained Sten.

Spreading out the last of their supplies they started their trek from Lothering to a quiet forest area at the edge of the Bannorn, the river nearby provided them the water needed to wash and cook. Alistair and Sten prepared the logs and camp fire, while Leliana and Morrigan went hunting for supper. Elissa and Rocky walked the camp making sure they had everything they would need to survive out in the open.

Rocky being a Mabari was really good at sensing danger miles away, Elissa was confident her hound would alert them before anybody managed to get too close. Bandits were always on the lookout for easy prey, they would be making a huge mistake if they stumbled towards this camp.

Night had fallen by the time everyone had settled. The two horses were happily grazing while Elissa, Leliana and Alistair sat around the camp fire. Morrigan had made a smaller fire of her own preferring to stay away from the group. Sten was much the same except he had no fire and lay on his back on the grass refusing at least a bedroll.

Rocky was on his back, tongue hanging out as he panted, stubby tail wagging as Elissa scratched his now full belly, struggling to keep his tired eyes open. She was tired herself and felt herself drifting in and out of sleep while Alistair and Leliana were deep in conversation about their time with the Chantry.

_The rain felt cold on her bare arms as she strolled from Tavern to Tavern, drinking ale after ale. She had never drew blood from anyone before let alone kill someone. She understood why her father and mother made her do it, she understood why it had to be done. Didn’t mean she had to like it. The more she drank the less she remembered._

_When she hit her third Tavern, that was when she paid for a room and the services of an older woman. She needed something, anything to make her feel good again and this woman made her feel really good. She went back many nights after, requesting the same room and same woman with less drink in her system._

_It wasn’t long before she invited the woman, Floriane back to Cousland Castle much to the displeasure of her parents._

_“If women are your preference darling that’s ok but we will not accept you bringing your whores back from the Tavern!” Her mother snapped “You have a reputation to keep! Our family reputation!”_

_“Don’t call her that! She has a name!” Elissa snapped back “Has it occurred to you that perhaps we have something more than the occasional fling?”_

_Her mother shook her head “You give your heart to easy, she’s using you. There are things you have yet to learn, people you cannot trust. She will use you for your money and to gain leverage for bribing not only you but the family!”_

_“Pup, what your mother is trying to say is, in our world, the world of nobility, there is always someone out to destroy what you have. To expose your secrets”_

_Elissa laughed “You mean mothers dirty little secret right? That’s what this is all about is it not?”_

_“Elissa please, I only want to protect you, to protect our family” Her mother pleaded “Why can’t you believe that?”_

_Elissa tutted “If you need to ask that question then it’s clear you haven’t heard a word I’ve said”_

_Storming out and away from Castle Cousland Elissa found herself once again at the Tavern with Floriane wrapped naked in her arms. The woman slept with a smile on her face while Elissa stroked her arm with the tips of her fingers staring at the ceiling._

_With a shift she felt a warm hand on her cheek “Where are you?” Lips pressed against the side of her own. Fingers stroking along her collarbone as green eyes looked into her own blue ones._

_“I’m right here, have been the whole time”_

_Floriane shook her head “Your mind is elsewhere darling, tell me what bothers you so? Let me help ease your troubles” She trailed her hand down over the warriors breasts, along the strong muscles of her stomach and further down”_

_A snap of thunder and everything went black, a flash of lightning and Elissa found herself standing on the edge of a cliff looking down at hordes of Darkspawn, a fierce dragon flying above her roaring, fire spitting from it’s mouth as it swooped towards her._

Jumping up, sweat dripping down her face and neck, Rocky quickly got into defense mode at his mistresses sudden movement.

“Bad dreams?” Alistair looked at her sympathetically “I get them too, nightmares of the Archdemon, think it’s got something to do with the taint”

Elissa got to her feet shivering slightly, the sweat making her feel cold with the blowing wind “It wasn’t the archdemon” She mumbled and walked away to the nearby river. Alistair shrugged his shoulders, while Leliana watched her companion walk away, clearly the warden had been upset over whatever was in here dream. She had no idea what it was, but couldn’t help feeling a knotted sickly feeling in her stomach.


	4. Resting at Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of rushed so i apologize.

_The sun shone through the trees, a cool breeze blowing as Elissa and Floriane lay on the pelt spread out on the grass “What would you say if I asked you to run away with me? Far away from here. I’m told Antiva is beautiful”_

_Floriane smiled and leaned up kissing her cheek “Don’t be silly. Why in the makers name would you want to run away? Talk to me Elly, what’s going on in your family that makes you feel this way? I can only help if I know”_

_Elissa sighed and entwined their fingers and closed her eyes starting from the beginning._

Leliana watched as Elissa gripped her sword, knuckles going white. Since her dream she had been lost in her own world “Warden? May I have a word?”

Leliana’s musical voice sounded “What is it sister?” Elissa asked still staring out past the trees.

“Please, just Leliana. You seem a little out of sorts, do you wish to talk?”

“Not really” Elissa sighed “I made that mistake once before”

“Well, if you change your mind I can promise it won’t be a mistake telling me. I’m here if you need”

Elissa smiled “Thanks” There was something about the sisters voice that seemed sincere but still, Elissa swore she would never open up like that again. Her mother had been right, Floriane never really cared. She was a bard working for the Eremon family, Bann’s of the Waking Sea, they had always wanted Castle Cousland.

_Elissa paced outside Castle Cousland’s main gates, Floriane was on her knees in front of her, tears streaming down her face as she begged and pleaded for forgiveness. Elissa’s own tears flowed although she did try and stop them._

_“You don’t need to be here pup” her father whispered to her_

_Elissa looked around as soldiers stood by watching the sight before them, waiting for the traitors head to be sliced clean off. It had always been the penalty in Highever for desertion and betrayal “I wish to talk to her first, alone”_

_“Pup, I don…”_

_“Please” She interrupted her father._

_He nodded and cleared the area giving them some privacy “Please Elly, don’t let them do this. If you ever loved me…”_

_“If I ever loved you?” Elissa snapped gripping her sword and thrusting it into the snow next to her bound lover who quivered at her anger “If I ever loved you what? You betrayed me, you lied to me. You said you loved me, you promised me Flo!” Falling to her knees “I trusted you, defended you against my family, told them they were wrong about you, told them I saved you from a life forced onto you by slavers when all along you never really gave a shit. Your only goal was to spy on my family, to hurt them”_

_“Elly, I’m sorry, your right, that’s how it started but I fell in love with you! I couldn’t go through with it, I didn’t tell them what they wanted to know, why do you think I came back to tell you the truth?”_

Leliana’s hand on her shoulder broke her thoughts, which was a good thing. Last thing she needed to be doing right now was thinking of her past “Tea? It’s fresh”

Elissa smiled “Thanks” she took the mug their fingers brushing for a few seconds, there was a spark she hadn’t felt in a long time at the touch, a spark she hadn’t even felt with Iona.

Leaning against a tree Leliana looked at the warden “Have you heard the story of Aveline and the Knight of Orlais?”

“No, I don’t believe I have” The warden smiled.

“Aveline was born to an Orlesian farmer near the city of Halamshiral in the early half of the Storm Age. She was a large and ugly baby, and her father had hoped for a boy. Not wanting another mouth to feed, the farmer left Aveline in the woods to die from exposure. But a traveling band of Dalish elves came upon the crying child. The elves took her into their clan and raised her as their own. They taught her archery, dueling and survival skills. When she came of age, she was larger and stronger than most women, let alone elven women. Her adoptive parents knew that she was a fine warrior, so they encouraged her to enter a human tournament in nearby Montisimmard. But women were not permitted to join the knighthood in Orlais, nor to compete in a tournament, so Aveline joined the tournament as a man. Her clan forged a suit of armor with a full helm and gave her an ironbark sword of the finest quality”

“The Dalish took on a human?” Elissa raised an eyebrow smirking over her mug of tea .

“The Dalish aren’t as monstrous as we are led to believe. Aveline entered the competition claiming to be a knight of Antiva. She refused to take off her helmet, even during the archery competition. And sure enough, Aveline bested many other knights until, in the grand melee, she came upon Kaleva, a knight who served the emperor and was considered the finest in the land. Kaleva was determined not to be beaten, and struck swiftly and strongly. As Aveline matched each of his blows, Kaleva grew ever more frustrated. Finally, in desperation, he tripped Aveline and threw her to the ground. The blow knocked her helm from her head, and Kaleva was shamed. He called to have the competition declared invalid, but the crowd booed and jeered. In anger, Kaleva turned and slew Aveline as she lay helpless”

Elissa tutted “Typical man, can’t face being bested by a woman”

“The son of the emperor, Prince Freyan, was also present at the tourney. He too had been beaten by Aveline, but he recognized her skill and bravery and was saddened by the injustice of her death. Upon rising to the emperor's seat in 7:44 Storm, Freyan abolished the law that disallowed women from joining the Orlesian knighthood and posthumously knighted Aveline. Although women in the Orlesian knighthood are still a rarity today, all those who do become knights revere Ser Aveline as their patron”

“It’s a shame she was killed before that law was passed”

“Rumor has it the youngest Cousland has a knack for knighthood herself” Leliana winked at her.

Elissa glanced at her and chuckled “I didn’t know Chantry sisters gossip, I thought that was the job of sad assed nobles with no life”

Leliana laughed “You are a noble my lady”

“Perhaps but I’m not your typical noble lady, much to the frustration of my mother. I’d much rather hit the nearest Tavern, drink ale and corrupted pretty women with my wicked ways than entertain at soirées and exchange gossip” Elissa smirked.

“And you think there are no pretty women at soirees? And you don’t seem the corrupting type”

Leaning next to Leliana Elissa glanced at her “What does a sister know of Soirees?”

“Hmm” Leliana smirked at her leaning a food against the tree she was against, hands crossed over her chest “I know plenty. Before the Chantry I was a traveling minstrel in Orlais”

“So how did a beautiful woman like yourself go from Minstrel to Chantry Sister?”

“You think there are no beautiful women in the chantry?”

“I suppose there is. I mean I’m Andrastian through and through but how can you give it all up to serve a higher power that we can’t even see” Trying not to offend the sister she added “I mean don’t get me wrong I respect the Chantry and all it does but if they asked me to give up fucking pretty women, I’d renounce my faith in a second” Elissa smirked nudging the red head.

Leliana looked at her chuckling softly “Not all Chantry sisters take vows you know. Lay sisters show their faith in the maker and help spread the word but do not take vows of celibacy”

“I see” Elissa tilted he head looking at her curiously.

“What?” Leliana asked noticing the curiosity on the warden face.

Elissa shook her head smiling and looking at her feet “Nothing”

“Go on. Ask if you are that curious” Leliana pushed smirking.

“Did you ever take vows?”

“No”

“Why?”

Leliana sighed and pushed away from the tree looking over her shoulder with a sly smirk “Perhaps I shall tell you sometime”

Elissa watched her go a laugh leaving her lips and followed her to the camp fire to discuss their next move.

Alistair was still adamant Redcliffe was the best place to start, Elissa still opting for the circle. Alistair frowned at her “Why are you so eager to go to the circle?”

“We need mages, we can’t fight a blight without them and besides, wouldn’t it be better going to Redcliffe with the good news we already have the mages on side rather than just showing up as we are?”

Alistair sighed “I suppose you do have a point”

“Sten, Morrigan you two ok watching camp while we go to the circle?” Both agreed and Elissa informed them they’d leave in an hours’ time. Leliana watched the warden return to her tent.

“She’s Stubborn when her minds made up” Alistair mumbled.

“Take it you haven’t known each other long?”

“No and a lot has happened since” Alistair explained.

“Maybe once we get back to camp the two of you should talk, I think it would be good for you both” Leliana urged.

Alistair smiled “You may be right. I suppose we should get ready to leave. It’s good to have you here Leliana”

“Thank you Alistair” Leliana returned his smile. Feeling a nudge against her hand she looked to see Rocky “What’s the matter? You need an listening ear as well?” She laughed scratching under his big chin “No, I know what you want. You want me to tell you how clever you are, how handsome you are. You would make lovely babies” Rocky wagged his stubby tail jumping around in circles “You like that idea I take it?” He barked in response making Leliana laugh some more moving to scratch behind his big ears.

Elissa watched from her tent as her hound interacted with the Chantry sister. Rocky had never been that trusting of anyone. He had only just met Leliana and was at complete ease with her.

She trusted Rocky with her life and if he trusted the red head then so could she.


	5. The Circle PT1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT WARNING - SUGGESTION OF RAPE AND ABUSE

They made their way through the North Road and decided it'd be quicker cutting through via The Banneron. They walked along the lake, Elissa taking the lead with Alistair and Leliana deep in conversation behind her and Rocky watching the rear.

Elissa stopped and held up her hand, everyone stopped and looked at her questionably. Alistair nudged her to get her attention.

"Something doesn't feel right.." Elissa said looking around and drawing out her sword and shield "We are being watched, surrounded"

"How could you possibly know that? The forest is silent, we would hear anybody" Alistair argued

"Exactly, it's too quiet. I know to trust my gut instinct and i'm telling you, we are being watched" She argued back "Lets continue but stay quiet and alert" So told them as she continued walking, blade at the ready.

They walked further down until the path they followed amongst the forest trees and bushes came to a crossroads. Out of the trees and bushes came the ambush of Qunari Mercenaries, wolfs and other various assassins, including archers.

Leliana used her bow and focused on the archers, while Elissa and Alistair battled with the others up close, Rocky helping out attacking the wolfs. They came from all sections of the cross roads effectively trapping them in a circle as they fought. While Leliana focused long range, Alistair and Elissa done their best to protect the red head from the ground attacks.

Thankfully Alistair was as good and swift with his sword play as Elissa was with hers. Elissa changed her stance from low to high, slicing and cutting main arteries where she could taking the assassins down straight away to bleed to death.

She heard Alistair shouting and turned in time to see a mercenary managed to slip past him and make his way towards the red head who was focused on an archer. Slicing the throat of her current foe quickly she turned and ran towards Leliana pushing her aside.

Everything for Elissa seemed to go in slow motion. As she jumped and pushed Leliana, she brought her daggers up dropping sword and shield at the same time as the mercenary, slicing across his throat and dragging up along his face before hitting the ground hard. She groaned and rolled onto her back to see Leliana get to her feet and Alistair and Rocky finishing off the last of the mercenaries.

Sitting up she ran the back of her hand over her left cheek **_blood, great_** getting to her feet she asked “Everyone ok?”

“Your not” Leliana walked to her

“It’s just a scratch”

“It needs cleaned and stitched, here sit” Leliana gestured to a nearby tree stub.

“We will keep watch” Alistair gestured to Rocky.

Leliana nodded and pulled out a pouch of medical supplies, Elissa watched “You’ve come prepared, done this before have you?” She questioned suspiciously.

“I told you, I was a traveling minstrel before becoming a lay sister, being on the road I had to learn to take care of myself” Leliana started cleaning the wound making Elissa hiss.

“Hmmm” Elissa eyed her raising her hand to grip the red heads wrist stopping her tending to the wound but keeping her hand in place. Leliana looked to her “I don’t like being lied to” Elissa spoke through gritted teeth.

“I have not lied warden” Leliana spoke confidently “I have a past which is nobody’s business but mine. When we met I was a mare Chantry Lay Sister that offered her help to you”

Elissa felt anger build inside her “I’ve known someone like you before”

“Someone like me?” Leliana raised an eyebrow still not looking the slightest bit concerned

“Stop playing the fool!” Elissa growled “A fucken bard! Question is, what is your game? Hmm? My family is dead, Castle Cousland is no longer. I have nothing left, so tell me, who sent you? Who is the ‘maker’ that send you to destroy what’s left of me?”

“I’m not out to get you, and my vision was from the maker” Leliana spoke, voice even “Yes I was a bard a long time ago, that is no longer my life. Look, we can discuss this but I need to stitch that wound” Elissa flinched as Leliana continued dealing with her wound “I promise, I’m not here for any other reason than to help”

“A bards promise means shit” Elissa snapped but allowed the bard to continue.

“I told you, I no longer walk that path”

“You bards are all the same, once you start the game, fucking up people’s lives, you’ll never stop”

“You really hold no love for the bardic arts” Leliana responded, Elissa flinched as Leliana started stitching

“Of course I don’t! You play with people’s lives, gain their trust, seduce them, then go for the kill!” Elissa snarled.

“You fell in love with your bard didn’t you?” Leliana asked finishing sorting the wardens wound.

Elissa looked at her raising a finger towards her warning “Don’t!”

“It’s not my business to pry warden, just an observation”

“Am I interrupting?” Alistair asked, Rocky next to him tilting his head at them.

“No” Leliana smiled standing

“We’re not done yet!” Elissa snapped standing also

“You really want to do this now? Out in the open, after just being ambushed?” Leliana raised an eyebrow

Elissa back down “This isn’t over bard!” She muttered and walked away, Rocky whining and following his mistress.

Alistair approached Leliana “Everything ok?”

Leliana sighed “Yeah, everything will be fine” she said more to reassure herself.

“There is a Tavern up ahead, we can rest there till morning, we all could do with some sleep and food”

“Sounds lovely” Leliana smiled as she and Alistair followed Elissa down the path.

**********

The Spoiled Princess was a Tavern she was familiar with, much to the dislike of her parents. They didn’t understand why she came here as often as she did, didn’t understand she needed it. Sitting in a chair in the corner she downed another ale, she had decided to sit away from Leliana and Alistair and refused to eat, instead she enjoyed a liquid diet.

“Lady Cousland, it’s been a while” a young waitress approached her, long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, from her accent you could tell she was from Kirkwall. “Come, we must simply chat!” the woman grabbed her hand dragging her to her feet.

Looking over to Leliana and Alistair “I’ll be back in a bit” she mumbled opening the door letting a chill blow through “After you Martha” Elissa gestured holding the door open. 

“Hmmmm… Still every bit the charmer I see” the waitress giggled exiting the Tavern. Elissa laughed following, noticing the bards eyes never left her until the door closed.

Elissa followed Martha down to the lake, picking a up a few rocks she threw one across the river skimming the top of the water making the rock bounce 3 times.

“You shouldn’t be here” Martha looked at her

“I’m a Gray Warden now, there is a blight and I need the mages to help us stop it. Treaties state that they have no option, they must give me mages”

“She’s classed as an apostate Elissa, treaties or not they won’t release a known apostate”

“Stop calling her that!” Elissa snarled “She’s not an apostate! She’s my sister Martha! A human!”

“Elissa!” Martha reached to place a hand of comfort on her shoulder only to be shoved away.

“I’m not talking about this. Just go”

Martha sighed and walked back to the Tavern leaving Elissa to stare across the blue water, which captured the silhouette of the tower, waves wrinkling it slightly with the wind blowing **_I promised one day I would get you out of there, I’m keeping that promise_** she closed her eyes remembering the day Mia was taken away.

_“Lissa… Let me stop the pain.. Just for a little while so you can rest” Mia sat on the edge of Elissa’s bed taking her hand “This is all my fault.. I’m sorry”_

_Elissa smiled through her tears and kissed the back of her sisters hand “The fault isn’t yours, it’s mine. I let a bard into our family, I put you at risk. Leave me with my pain sister, that’s my punishment”_

_“I don’t blame you for anything lissa, please know that. I’m the one that’s ruining this family, I’m the fuck up here, monster as some see it”_

_Elissa shot up taking Mia by the shoulders “Don’t you ever say that about yourself, you hear me?” the warrior snapped, gripping her sister a little tighter than was necessary “There is nothing wrong with you! You hear me?” Mia nodded “Say it Mia! Say you know you’re not a monster! I need to hear you say it” Elissa pleaded._

_“I know I’m not a monster Lissa, but that doesn’t stop me feeling it” Mia sighed “I love you Lissa, with all my heart and soul, no matter what happens, please remember that” Elissa frowned seeing tears fall from Mia’s eyes. Before she could question or even move the room door burst open at the same time Mia said “I’m sorry” with a wave of her hand Elissa felt drowsy and paralyzed._

_“No!” She screamed fighting to keep her eyes open, fighting to move as 6 Templar’s rushed at her sister, more Templar’s holding her father and brother back as her mother fell to the floor in tears “Bastards! Leave her alone!” She screamed with all her energy, not able to do anything as they pinned Mia to the floor, laying on her stomach she drew her eyes up to Elissa as a Templar held her head, one held her feet, while another tied her hands behind her back._

_“I love you” she saw her sister smile to her as the warriors world went dark._

_With the rest of her energy she mustered up one more line “I swear to the maker I will come for you!”_

_Elissa woke, jumping up from the bed only to be held down by her father and mother “Don’t move too soon pup”_

_“I… I have to… Mia!” Elissa shouted, making her mother cry even more_

_“I’m sorry darling, they took her” her mother cried stroking Elissa’s hand_

_“No… No.. No!” Elissa tried getting up again “I have to go after her”_

_“You can’t” Her father said a little more firmly “Pup, there is a reason Mia used her magic against you. She knew they were coming for her, she knew you would fight and she knows that fight would have ended with your death and them taking her anyway”_

_“This is all my fault… I let that.. Bard… Into our family” Elissa bowed her head, shame taking over her features._

_“Love, this is not your fault” Her mother pulled Elissa into her arms and held her as she cried._

“I know I’m the last person you wish to talk with, but my offer still stands if you need to talk”

Elissa turned her head to watch as Leliana approached, the warrior didn’t bother hiding her tears and turned back to stare at the tower “How could you do it?” Elissa spoke, voice hoarse from crying “How can you ruin a loving family without a guilty conscience?”

Leliana sighed “You learn to shut down, learn to go in, do your job and leave. Not all bards are the same. Some play tricks, humiliate one noble for another, some go further and seduce their target, break up marriages, some leave it at that and some end it with assassination” Leliana shivered slightly in the cold air “I’m not proud of my past, I’ve done horrible things, but I cannot deny the skills I’ve learned have been to my advantage”

“How did you really end up in the Chantry?”

“That’s a story for another time. Please understand I’m not ready to speak of that part of my life yet” Leliana followed the wardens gaze to the tower “Someone you care for is in there, am I right?”

“It’s not your problem”

“Let me prove my loyalty and then you can judge me. Let me help you. You’ve been out here all night staring at the tower. Clearly trying to plan something. Elissa?” Leliana placed a hand on the wardens shoulder, Elissa looked down at her “Let me help, let me prove my loyalty to you. Please”

The warrior looked at the bard, every feeling she had screamed the bard was sincere, but she made that mistake once “You seem sincere, but so was Floriane, and that ended with my little sister being thrown into hell”

“I see, am I to assume your sister is a mage being held in that tower?” Elissa nodded looking back at the tower “The treaties will be useless, they won’t release her until needed and she will be taken back. We need to sneak her out”

“We?” Elissa mumbled.

“We” Leliana repeated “I told you, I’m loyal and I can get her out without anybody catching us”

“You seem confident about your skills, I don’t know yet if I find that a comfort or a threat”

“I understand, you have been bit once. I can’t change that and im sorry. What happened to the bard?”

“She was brought to justice under law of Highever for betrayal. By my hand” Elissa felt her tears stream remembering that day.

_“If I ever loved you?” Elissa snapped gripping her sword and thrusting it into the snow next to her bound lover who quivered at her anger “If I ever loved you what? You betrayed me, you lied to me. You said you loved me, you promised me Flo!” Falling to her knees “I trusted you, defended you against my family, told them they were wrong about you, told them I saved you from a life forced onto you by slavers when all along you never really gave a shit. Your only goal was to spy on my family, to hurt them”_

_“Elly, I’m sorry, your right, that’s how it started but I fell in love with you! I couldn’t go through with it, I didn’t tell them what they wanted to know, why do you think I came back to tell you the truth?”_

_“It’s too late! My sister is gone! You’ve broke my family up, you brought them here! You raised the suspicion”_

_“It’s time” Bryce Cousland approached them_

_“Elly, please don’t let them do this”_

_“I won’t” Elissa spoke, just as her lover went to sigh with relief “I’m doing it myself” With a swing of her family sword, the blade severed her lovers head from neck. Throwing the bloodied sword down on the red stained snow next to the bards lifeless body, Elissa pushed past everyone back into the castle. Red stained face where her tears had dried._

_Gathering a bucket of water she scrubbed at the blood on her hands as her tears started to flow again. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed but she could still see the blood that stained her hands._

_“It will be ok dear” Came a soothing voice. Knowing exactly who it was she let go and crashed into Nan’s arms._

_“You should go inside and sleep” Leliana broke her from her thoughts._

_“I won’t sleep tonight. Not when I’m this close”_

_“I would suggest we wake Alistair and go across tonight but we’ve had no rest and when we get your sister out we need to get as far away from here as we can, we won’t be able to rest after until we are far enough away”_

_“I hate to admit it but you have a point” Elissa sighed “After you” she gestured to the Tavern door and holding it open. Leliana smiled thanks and entered with Elissa following behind._

_**********_

When they reached the Circle Tower, Elissa wasn’t amused having to argue with the Templar that refused to row them over on the boat. Elissa soon convinced the quivering Templar to allow them across.

“Halt, you cannot go any further, the Circle has been sealed while we wait on the Right of Annulment!” A gray haired beaded man approached them holding his hands up “I am Greagoir, Knight Commander of this Circle.

“The Gray Wardens require the assistance of mages to face the blight” Elissa showed him the treaty documents “Legally bound by these documents”

“I cannot spare mages, the Ferelden Circle has fallen. The doors are sealed and I refuse to open them until I receive word on the Right of Annulment”

“Fallen?” Elissa frowned.

“The circle has been overrun with demons, everybody behind that door must be destroyed”

“You locked everybody inside? There could be survivors!” Elissa voiced harshly

“That’s a risk I cannot and will not take. Do you think I want this? My own Templar’s are also in there!”

“And you’re cowering out here while there could be others fighting to survive. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to open that door and we are going in to clear those demons out and do your job of rescuing the survivors. Templars and Mages. Then you will abide by these treaties” Elissa told him.

“You can….”

“I can and I have! The treaties compel you to support us and if that requires me cleaning up your mess then so be it. Open the door because I’m going in with or without your approval”

“You have until the Right arrives, then everybody in there is wiped out and I will only accept the Circle is under control if the words come from the First Enchanter Irvine” The Knight Commander agreed with a sigh.

“Deal” Elissa walked to the door “Open it”

“Maker be with you” He mumbled as the group entered.

Leliana watched as Elissa rushed forward, the warden only had one thing on her mind. Her sister.

“Elissa slowdown will you!” Alistair moaned “You don’t know what’s behind those doors”

Elissa ignored him, as she went to speak again Leliana placed a hand on his arm “Don’t”

“What’s her problem?”

Leliana sighed, Alistair had to be told “Her sister is somewhere in her, that’s all I know”

“Makers breath! She has a mage sister?” He gasped

“Keep your voice down, it’s a very tender subject. We’ll just keep an eye on her” Leliana told him.

So far the halls were quiet as were the nearby rooms, Elissa was experienced enough to know not to let her guard down regardless. As they rounded the corner they came to a large open space where a few mages were battling demons, a few children huddled in the corner crying. Elissa’s thoughts went to her Nephew Oren. Did Howe’s men have him cowering like this before killing him?

Anger built up and she raised her sword and shield, running towards the demons braking through a mages barrier. Her companions following. With the power from the mages magic it didn’t take long to rid the demons from the area.

“Stay!” The older mage pointed her staff towards them “I will not let you destroy this circle without a fight, I will fight until I no longer live”

Elissa looked at her as if she had just been slapped in the face “Seriously? Lady, I just helped you kill those demons! Stop pointing that damn thing at me!” the warden snapped.

“You mean the Knight Commander never sent you?”

“No, I’m a Gray Warden, I seek aid from the mages against the blight. I told your Night Commander I’d rescue whomever was still alive. Unfortunately we need to find the First Enchanter before the Knight Commander will believe the circle isn’t a threat. I’m also here on a personal quest.. Mia Cousland… Where is she?”

“I have no idea if Irving is still alive but if he is I will help you find him, my name is Wynne. Mia.. Yes… I remember Mia Cousland. Not a favorite of the Templar’s, the child gives them much problems”

Elissa frowned “Meaning?”

“Well, twice she has tried to escape so far. First time she made it to Redcliffe but her Andrastian beliefs are so strong she couldn’t resist going to the Chantry for evening ceremony.  Well.. The Templar’s there noticed her, word had already been sent out she was missing, her phylactery and a strange face to the Chantry was a big giveaway. She did not blend in for that reason. Second time she seemed more desperate and made many mistakes, she was however smart enough to cloak her essence so the Phylactery wouldn’t react to her and it would have worked had she not been so desperate and got caught sneaking aboard the boat” Wynne spoke.

“What happened to her? Where is she now?”

“She was taken down to be interrogated.. The Templar’s wanted answers on how she was able to cloak her essence, since no mage has ever been able to do so, she refused to answer. That was 3 months ago”

“3 months?” Elissa snarled “Where is this interrogation room?”

“We don’t have time to go in search of apostates, we need to find Irving” Wynne argued.

“That apostate is my sister and right now she is my first priority. We need to clear this place of demons so let’s start at this interrogation room” Elissa argued “I’m going with or without you either way”

Wynne frowned “I do not agree but I will follow for now”

“Fine by me, just stay out of my way” Elissa walked towards the barrier waiting as Wynne left instructions to the other mages. After taking down the barrier Wynne led them through a door on the right and down a steep set of stairs. At the bottom 2 Templar’s laid dead as well as some demons. Searching them and looting what would be useful they moved on.

Further ahead was another single door, which no surprise was locked. Elissa kicked it in frustration. Leliana placed a hand on her arm and smiled as the warrior looked at her. In her hands she dangled a set of keys. Elissa smiled a thanks and took them trying each one on the lock. None worked until she got to the last, which did work.

Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open bracing herself for what could lay ahead. As soon as the door opened they smell of death hit them **_maker no, not Mia as well_** Elissa felt her heart jump to her throat with dread. Multiple bodies lay dead against walls, arms still chained above their heads, even Wynne gasped in surprise and disgust.

“Elissa” Alistair shouted from the other side of the room “Over here”

The warrior walked to where he was and gasped falling to her knees. Mia. Her first step was to check for a pulse, which thankfully was still there. Next was total anger seeing her sister chained up naked, scarred, bone and skin except from her stomach.. Clenching her teeth she closed her eyes **_pregnant_** there could be no mistaking that.

Wynne kneeled next to her and turned to Alistair “Find some clean water, she’s going to need to drink” the former Templar nodded and looked around.

Leliana placed a hand on Elissa’s shoulder “Let me?” she gestured to the chains that bound the wardens sister. Elissa gave her space and the former bard successfully picked the locks, helping Elissa lay the young mage down while Wynne assessed the damage and started healing what she could with her magic.

Elissa rested Mia’s head on her lap stroking her cheek “Mia.. I’m so sorry…” she leaned down resting her forehead against her sisters and sobbed quietly.

It was the first Leliana had actually seen the warden show anything but anger and frustration, which was understandable considering all her losses. She found a ragged shawl laying in a corner, it was dirty but dry. Taking it over to Mia she kneeled next to the mage and covered her chest to thighs. It wasn’t thick enough to be warm but at least it gave the young girl her dignity. Leliana knew all too well what losing your dignity felt like, how degrading it was.

Elissa looked up at her “Thanks”

“I’ll help Alistair see what else we can find” Leliana responded giving the wardens arm a reassuring squeeze.

Wynne looked at her “I can repair the damage, she’ll be sore for a while but I have nothing for that I’m afraid. As for…” She placed a hand against the mages stomach and shook her head “The baby is fine”

“Fine?” Elissa snarled “Your Knight Commander better hope another mage is the father and not a Templar”

Wynne shook her head “As much as I hate to admit it, chances of the father being another mage is very slim. I’m sorry warden, nobody should be treated this way regardless of what they are accused of. I will help in any way I can” The older mage continued working her healing magic.

Rocky laid down next to Mia instantly recognizing her as family, he huddled as close as he could and whined, now and again licking her neck trying to rouse out of the fade.

**********

Alistair and Leliana worked their way back upstairs to start searching the mage dormitories. The first one they entered was large, with about 20 to 25 beds spread about the room and an area in the back where clothes and bathing items were kept.

“I’ll start here” Leliana pointed to the other side of the room and walked away, Alistair nodded staying where he was to search the side they were already on.

“Stay alert. Demons could be anywhere” Alistair warned.

Leliana opened a chest in front of the first bed. It was neatly organized, some books piled at one side for studying magic, paper and quills on top to taking notes. Some rolled up parchments but nothing they could use. Closing it over she went to the next. Sadly it wasn’t as well organized, everything was dumped carelessly inside. Rustling through everything, against nothing useful just old paper, ripped books. She had no luck with any of them.

“Leliana, over here” Alistair shouted.

“What is it?”

“Mia’s belongings” He shook his head hand over a batch of rolled up notes. One of many that sat neatly in the chest.

Leliana took the roll Alistair gave her and sat on the edge of the bed unraveling the first she read it out loud “ _I’m going to die in here, it’s that simple. I have come to terms with that fact, if only I could see my family one last time. Mother, Father, Fergus, Elissa, Oriana and little Oren. Oh how I miss them all. Lilly, the new Chantry Initiate dressed my latest wound, she’s not like the others. She was gentle, she apologized when my wounds stung during. Perhaps if more were like her, it wouldn’t be so bad here._

_ I see why they don’t allow us to see our family, if any of mine knew what was going on in here? Well, father would have this place burned to the ground, regardless of the consequences. Little Oren, how I miss his silly questions, his little laugh, he’s such a curious kid an every bit his father’s boy. I feel sorry for Oriana, Fergus is hard enough to handle without a mini Fergus to add.  _

_Elissa.. My dear sister, I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive me. It broke my heart seeing her fight against the spell I cast on her. Her screams and struggling efforts to try and get to me, to stop them. I knew they were coming, I knew she’d fight till the death to stop them. I need her to live, Thedas needs her to live, nobody knows it but she is destined for great things, she’s important to Thedas. The maker has plans for her and if it means I need to get locked up here so she can follow that path? So be it._ ”

Alistair read one from the pile he had “ _Things are getting worse, the Templar’s have taken a complete disliking to me. I got sick and tired of the abuse, the beatings, the rapes and nobody seems to care, they just ignore it. The Templar’s don’t even hide what they are doing, they take who they want, when they want and for those they take a disliking to.. Well… It’s awful. I hate it here._

_ I want it to stop, it hurts, they seem to thrive on the pain they cause. I found myself the other night sitting in the bathing tub trying to wash the filth away. No matter how I tried I still felt dirty. I don’t want this. I tried to end it all, I managed to slip a knife with me. It felt good, I could feel freedom within my grasp. Then I was back to reality, a Templar just happened to come by. If you think he would be sympathetic? You’re wrong, no he made sure I lived but he also made sure he got what he wanted from me and had me punished for trying to take my life.  _

_ No matter what I try, I can’t escape this place. I have to be honest, I wish they would either make me Tranquil or kill me. I hate blood mages, I don’t agree with that kind of magic but I see why we are tempted. I must admit, I have been tempted myself. Not to hurt anyone, but so somebody would strike me down so I can leave this world of pain.  _

_They say we are demons, dangerous, monstrous. I wonder… What does that make Templar’s and the Chantry that allow this to happen. What does that make the Maker? Has my faith been a lie all along?_ ”

“Poor girl. We shouldn’t read anymore, these are personal” Leliana placed the rolls back in the chest.

“I don’t even want to read anymore, believe me”

“Alistair? Are you crying?”

“No! I have itchy eyes, must be the dust”

Leliana smiled at him sympathetically “I’m sure it is”

Alistair sighed “Maker Leliana, I had no idea what Templar’s were capable of.. They are supposed to be here to protect mages, not.. This…”

“Here take these, clothes for Mia, there is some family things here as well I will pack and we should take that blanket on the bed, she needs heat”

Alistair nodded “I have water here as well”

“Lets go, see how they are doing”

Alistair nodded and they both left heading back to where Mia was.


	6. The Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warning of abuse (Beatings rapes ect... Nothing too graphic though just mentions)

Elissa cradled her sisters head, their foreheads rested together. Wynne had healed what she could, now and again the mages body would twitch, eyes would flutter but never quite opened. Either way it was a good sign.

Eventually Mia’s eyes gradually opened taking in her surroundings “Lissa? Is it really you?” her voice was dry and hoarse, weak.

“I’m here Mia, you will be safe soon, I promise”

Elissa felt her heart break as tears slipped from her sisters eyes “Oh Lissa it was horrible, I thought the pain would never end”

“I swear for as long as I live nobody will lay a finger on you again. I promise. I will take this place apart if needs be” Elissa wiped her sisters tears “Mia, demons have taken over the tower, as much as I’d love to see this place burn to the ground, I need the help of mages to defeat a blight”

“I will stay with her” Wynne offered

“No” Elissa stated “No. We need you to navigate”

“I will stay” a voice sounded from the entrance, looking up Elissa saw Leliana and Alistair “I promised you I’d get her out of here, let me prove that to you. With my skills I can get her out of here unseen when she feels ready to move”

“But..”

“I understand you just got her back and don’t want to leave her but for now you must. Please trust me to take care of her”

“Leliana is right Elissa” Alistair spoke

“How will you even get out, the doors are sealed” Elissa asked.

“There is always another way out. Why do you think there are so many escapes from the circle” Leliana smirked.

“Fine, but I swear if one hair on her head i…”

“I got it” Leliana interrupted.

“You ok with this Mia?” Elissa asked her sister.

“Go, I will be fine.. I think…” Mia groaned as she tried to sit up. Elissa helped to into a sitting position.

“I will see you soon, we have much to discuss” Elissa kissed her sisters forehead and stood, with a final glance at Leliana by her sisters side she left with Alistair, Wynne and Rocky.

Leliana handed Mia some of the water they found, the mage hungrily swallowed as much as she could feeling really dehydrated “I brought some of your clothes from the dorms” Leliana spoke emptying the clothes from the sack they had brought. Mia groaned as she maneuvered herself, Leliana helping to dress the mage where she could.

Leaning against the wall Mia sighed and closed her eyes resting a hand on her stomach. Leliana placed the blanket over her “This will heat you up some. How do you feel?” Leliana asked sitting and leaning against the wall next to her.

“Sore, tired, sick and any other awful word you could think of” the mage managed a slight smile but Leliana knew it didn’t match her eyes. Her eyes, they were very like Elissa’s, both sisters looked similar in many ways “What is happening out there? Why is my sister here, helping the circle of all things”

“I’m sure your sister will fill you in back at camp. Long story short, Elissa has become a Gray Warden, a Blight is upon us. Elissa and Alistair are the only two Warden’s left after the order were betrayed and left to die along with the King”

“Makers breath! How long have I been down here? If the tower has been overrun with demons, Uldred must have rallied his companions to take action using blood magic. Fool”

“Who is Uldred?”

“Someone who doesn’t care about the consequences of using blood magic as long as he’s getting what he wants. I hated this place, the things I’ve been through.. But even after all that, I’d never ever turn to blood magic”

“I do not wish to pry, but your baby?”

“I know what you’re thinking and you would be right” Mia sighed placing both hands on her stomach “I do not how to feel, it makes me feel sick, dirty, I fear I would never be able to love it but at the same time, this child is innocent, it did not ask to be created as much as I did not ask, It deserves love and care”

“It’s something you have the time to think about, if you do not feel like you can care for the child, there are others that would. Your family are good souls, this child is part of that, I believe you would be a good loving mother to this child regardless of its conception”

Mia chuckled softly “Thanks for the confidence. How did you meet my sister? You said only she and the man were Wardens? I couldn’t help but notice the tension between you”

“We met in Lothering, I was a Lay Sister within the Chantry. I wasn’t completely honest with your sister at first, before the Chantry I was a bard”

“Ah.. That explains it. My sister hasn’t had the best.. Experience with bards… Although some how she always seems to be attracted to them” Mia looked at Leliana and smirked “You best be careful” Leliana blushed slightly, something she hadn’t done in many years “Sadly the bards my sister has fallen for in the past have all betrayed her. Please don’t take her suspicion personally”

Leliana smiled sadly “I know what betrayal is like.. Believe me…”

“What happened?”

“I… I was betrayed by someone I loved, she set me up and left me in the hands of the Orlesians. Let’s just say this place is all too familiar..”

“Can you do me a favor?” Mia asked

“Of course”

“Over at each corner of this room are runes, they absorb mana and block spell casting. If a mage tries to touch them, it burns. Do you think you could destroy then for me? Do you trust me enough?”

“Trust works both ways, I do not fear mages. I have no reason not to trust you. I will deal with these runes”

Mia smiled placing a cold hand on the bards “Thank you”

Leliana smiled back and set to destroy the runes.

**********

Elissa and her companions battled to the upper dormitories, between demons and blood mages it was no easy task. Wynne was able to heal and shield most of the damage, even blood mages were even too strong for some of Wynne’s defenses. Elissa found herself writhing in pain and torture as a blood mage cast a nightmare spell on her. She knew it was just a spell but still her mind surrendered to the fear no matter how hard she fought against it.

They fought up to the 4th floor of the tower and maneuvered through the chamber to the northern area. The first room they entered they found a desire demon who had enslaved a templar, perverting his dreams. Elissa had no sympathy for the templar so it didn’t bother her having to slay the templar as well.

Searching the other rooms, wiping the demons they came across another blood mage who fired at them with fireballs and arcane bolts. They took some time to recover from the mages attack and moved to the central chamber where they were met with a large sloth demon. Elissa found her eyes getting heavy as her companions collapsed around her. Trying to fight the sleep was useless and she fell to the floor with the others.

**********

Mia stood on shaky legs, supported by Leliana as they prepared to leave, she still wasn’t up at full strength but they had to leave. Mia took Leliana to the area she had originally tried to escape from previously down in the basements “I do not know if I have enough strength to use the spell I did previously. I can open a portal through the wall to get to the other side but it takes a lot of mana and we don’t know what’s on the other side” Mia explained.

“Then we will find another way. I can deal with whatever we face on the other side but I do not want you putting yourself through any more than you need to”

“It is possible there is another way but I do not know of it’s location” Mia responded “I will try the portal, I wish to leave this place as soon as possible”

Leliana sighed “I don’t like the idea but it is your choice, do not strain yourself, if it gets too much promise me you will stop and I will agree to this?”

“I promise if it gets too much I will stop”

Leliana nodded and readied her weapons nodding to Mia. The mage held her hands out, curling them into fists as she tore a hole in the wall in front of her, Leliana watched as the small hole in the wall got slowly wider. The mage certainly had unique powerful magic flowing through her. Leliana had never know a mage to be able to portal through walls.

A few Templars were through the wall laughing and chatting but immediately stopped gasping as Leliana jumped through to dispose of them easily since they weren’t prepared. When Mia got herself through she collapsed as Leliana caught her.

“I got you” the red head said aiding the mage to stand and slowly walk somewhere quiet and safe. Sitting the mage down against a rock, Leliana gave her some water “Take it easy, not to quickly” Leliana coached the mage as she gasped to take as much as she could.

“Thank you”

“Don’t thank me yet, I’ve still got to get you back to camp safely”

**********

Elissa woke up in an unfamiliar place, everything was like a dream. Walking forward in front of her stood Duncan **_no he’s dead, this isn’t possible_** she continued towards him readying herself for any unexpected attacks.

“Ah there you are, settling in well I hope?” Duncan asked crossing his arms.

“Where are we, what are you doing here?”

“We are in Weisshaupt, these walls were built by the first Grey Wardens. Magnificent sight to behold”

“This isn’t right” Elissa mumbled.

“You are unused to peace, but in time you will learn to love it here. The Darkspawn are nothing to fear now”

“You speak as though the Darkspawn aren’t a problem. We still have a blight to defeat and you are dead!”

“The Darkspawn are gone, remember we won the battle. We brought down the archdemon and set the deep road layers ablaze”

Elissa eyes him “Really? If that were the case then what happens to the Wardens? With no Darkspawn in the world, what happens to us?”

“We will be keepers of history, tell tales, sing songs, watch others rejoice knowing it’s in the past”

“No, I don’t believe you”

“Foolish child! I give you so much and you throw it back in my face. Why can you not just be content with the peace I give you”

“This isn’t peace, this is nothing but a lie demon” Elissa snapped realizing she was in fact in the fade.

“Ungrateful bitch” Duncan snarled and lunged for her, his daggers drawn. She used her shield to block skillfully and drew her sword, lunging back at him. He successfully dodged and counter attacked knocking Elissa’s shield from hand then drove his dagger towards her shoulder. Without thinking she used her hand to catch it, groaning with pain as the blade sliced her hand, blood dripped up her arm as she held the dagger and struck with her sword, impaling the Grey Warden Commander through the stomach. He gurgled as blood seeped from his lips and he fell to the floor.

“Shit!” Elissa cursed sorting her hand, wrapping a piece of fabric around it since she was out of medical supplies dressing her sisters wounds, the ones Wynne couldn’t heal.

Collecting her shield she carefully approached the portal that had appeared, cautiously stepping through. A mage named Niall approached from the other side. Elissa raised her sword and shield in defense. She was no mage but knew the fade well enough to know not everything is as it seems.

“Who are you? Where did you come from? Are you a demon?” the mage asked.

“Who I am doesn’t matter, I came from the circle trying to restore order and ended up being sent here by a demon and for your 3rd question, how stupid are you? If I was a demon do you really think I’d say yes?” Elissa frowned at him, still keeping her guard up.

“The demon here, it traps everything in a dream, it think they won’t try to leave, well done getting out of your dream trap” Niall explained “Although I thought I had escaped too, but I’ve spent so long trapped, staring at these empty rooms and grey walls. I am Niall, I was trying to save the circle when I encountered the sloth demon and got trapped here, I presume the same sloth demon caught you as well”

“I.. I was taken by… Surprise…” Elissa regretfully admitted **_I should have been more on guard entering that room_** she thought.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, a sloth demon isn’t easy to defend against, after all, how can you defend yourself when your asleep?”

“How did?”

“How did I know what you were thinking? Part of my mage abilities in the fade. Anyway, I had retrieved the Litany of Adralla, my companions and I were caught on the way to the Harrowing Chamber”

“Litany of Adralla?” Elissa asked.

“A spell.. A chant that protects your mind from Blood Mages. Its typical, I try to do something heroic in my life and I get trapped by a sloth demon, how ironic eh?” He chuckled shaking his head.

“I’ll find a way out”

“There is no way out, you’d think there would be but you’re wrong. There is a pedestal over there, I’ve studied the runes on it, they are different islands of the sloth demons domain. If I am right the demon will be on the center island but it’s protected by the five islands around it in some sort of protective ward. I thought I was getting somewhere but when I went to each island, nothing. You’ll see a path but you’ll never get to it. It taunts you and drives you mad”

“It drives you mad. I’m a little more.. Persuasive… I will find a way out of here”

“You really believe that don’t you? Maker… I believed that once as well. As a mage I know the fade”

“I may be no mage but I know more of the fade than you think”

“How so?”

“My sister was a mage here, I say was because once I get out of here she will never be back if I have anything to do with it” Elissa snarled.

“Sister… You do look familiar… Ah Mia.. She spoke of you regularly, it was the only time she truly smiled, you both are close”

“Very”

“She is safe then?”

“Yes”

“The Templar’s.. What they did…”

Elissa tutted “And yet you all stood by and watched, you all seem to know an awful lot about what goes on in here and none of you think to do the decent think and help one of your own?” Elissa snarled.

“What were we supposed to do? The Templar’s have much power over us. They can make us Tranquil without reason and nobody can do anything”

“Becoming Tranquil scares you does it? And yet I had to listen to my unconscious beaten and pregnant sister mumble about wanting to be Tranquil so she no longer has to feel!” Elissa fumed “And I assume it was no mage that got her pregnant!”

“I am sorry” Niall looked to the ground defeated “I did like Mia, she was always kind despite how she was treated”

“Don’t be” Elissa spat “Sorry doesn’t change a thing, standing up and taking action does. Now, if you will excuse me I need to find a way out of here”

Niall nodded not tempting to open his mouth again in fear of more than just a tongue lashing.

Elissa sighed and got to work on the runes. Her journey through the fade was an eventful one and she used her anger towards the Templar’s to fight against the demons on each island, even her anger for the Mages that stood by watching added to that anger, fueling her strength and stamina.

Eventually on different islands she should her companions, helping them realized the world they were in was just a dream, it wasn’t real. They all came together again to fight the demon on the center island, which in turn released them from the fade where Elissa gave the demon one final blow.

“Well, that’s an experience I never want to go through again” Alistair spoke getting to his feet feeling dizzy.

Elissa went to the body of the mage she met in the fade “Come on, we must head for the Harrowing Chamber, according to the mage I met in the fade, Niall, that’s where this mage Uldred is. He said he was going to use this Litany of Adralla”

“Niall, he was a good soul” Wynne bowed her head

Elissa snorted “I’m not even going to respond otherwise it’ll just set my anger off again. Sooner I get out of this place and back to my sister the better. Lets go”

Rocky whimpered at his mistress being upset and followed at her heels. Alistair and Wynne exchanged looks and followed behind.

Wynne directed them to the Harrowing Chamber where Uldred had conjured more demons and was using mages blood to fuel it. Irvine was also with them, they needed him alive if the Templar’s were going to allow the mages to live.

Using the Litany of Adralla helped with Uldred’s blood magic, allowing them to battle the demons surrounding them. While Wynne, Alistair and Rocky focused on the demons, Elissa turned her attention to the mage fueling them and conjuring more.

Sword and shield in hand she battled with the mage, making Wynne and Alistairs fight easier since the mage was too occupied defending against Elissa to conjure more. Soon the others were able to join the fight against Uldred and they took him down.

“Irvine!” Wynne gasped running over to help him to his feet.

“Wynne, thank the maker!”

“The Knight Commander wants to invoke the Rite of Annulment. We must hurry back, he will only stop it if you are alive and say the circle is once again safe. Can you manage?”

“Yes Wynne, I will be fine, thank you. We have no time to waste”

“Hold up” Elissa shook her head “This reunion is sweet an all that but I have a blight to defeat and mages to recruit, this isn’t about saving the circle” Elissa snapped.

“I understand how fragile the situation is but..”

“You understand do you? Do you really? What say you First Enchanter huh? What say you about the treatment of my sister? Beaten, raped, pregnant, tortured? Do you understand all of that?”

“Elissa please” Alistair started

“What Alistair? You saw her!” Elissa snarled “I will make damn sure none of you ever find her again. Ever. And don’t worry, I haven’t even started on your Knight Commander yet, you’re all as guilty as those allowed to do such things to the people under your care!”

Elissa stormed away from them making haste back to the tower entrance to speak with the Knight Commander, she hoped Leliana stayed true to her word and got her sister safely away.

“Irvine! I’m glad you made it!” The Knight Commander ran to him “Are you ok?”

“I am fine thank you” Irvine smiled “The Circle is clear thanks to the Grey Warden”

Elissa frowned trying her best to hold her anger in check, it was getting harder to do these days, and since seeing her sister it was worse. Looking at the Knight Commander she could envision herself beating the crap out of him until there was nothing but red wine on the floor.

“I expect my mages as promised” Elissa snarled “And as for you, be thankful for your life right now” the warrior snapped getting in his face “What your Templar’s done to my sister, Mia Cousland is unforgivable. If you have any decency in you what so ever you will tell me which of your bastard Templar’s abused my sister”

“I.. I cannot indulge that information, the matter has been dealt with. Mia Cousland, if she still lives will be under supervision from our female Templar’s until I state otherwise” He stuttered.

“You cannot indulge that information? You act as though I’m giving you a choice you piece of shit. My sister will be under no Templar supervision. She’s gone, long gone and I swear if I ever see any of your Templar’s hunting her or going near her, I will take great pleasure in disposing of them”

“It is against the law to protect an apostate!” The Knight Commander snapped

“Against the law? Where was the law when my sister was getting abused?” Elissa yelled gaining the attention of others around “I warn you Commander! You will never ever find my sister, and if you do, I will kill any Templar that goes near her” She spoke gesturing to the Templar’s watching the scene.

“Arrest her” the Knight Commander snapped.

“I’m a Grey Warden, you have no power over me Commander!” She looked around the Templar’s “Anybody want to try me?” Everybody stepped back “Good. I expect my mages when called upon. Alistair, finish up here with the treaties, I need out of here”

Elissa stormed out of the tower, breathing in the cool night air, closing her eyes and listening to the waves hit rocks trying to soothe her temper.


	7. Soldier's Peek PT1

At camp, Morrigan had just finished cooking the stew for supper. Leliana handed a bowl to Mia urging her to eat something. Mia took the stew and thanked her. Morrigan returned to her corner of camp leaving Leliana and Mia by the main fire.

Mia took in a deep breath of fresh air and closed her eyes “I never thought I’d breath the outside air ever again” the mage spoke “They never let anyone outside the tower”

“I can’t imaging never seeing the outside ever again”

“Bards sing right? Can you sing? I love songs, it’s been so long..” Mia asked.

Leliana smiled “Of course, I love singing. The wind that stirs, their shallow graves, carries their song, across the sands, heed our words, hear our cry, the grey are sworn, in peace we lie, heed our words, hear our cry, our names recalled, we cannot die, when darkness comes, and swallows light, heed our words, and we shall rise”

“It’s beautiful, what is it?”

“The Ballad of Ayesleigh, they say it was written after the battle of Ayesleigh that ended the fourth blight” Mia yawned her eyes struggling to stay open “You should go and rest. My tent is over there on the left, it’s yours I will stay watch”

“Are you sure? Thankyou Leliana, you’re so kind”

“Goodnight Mia”

“Goodnight”

“That girl is no normal circle mage” Morrigan approached Leliana “I sense great power within her, a great power that could save all of Thedas or destroy it. She is young, inexperienced, she does not know her powers yet”

Leliana looked at the witch of the wilds, it was the first the witch had ever spoken to her without causing an argument “What kind of power?”

Morrigan smirked looking at the tent the mage occupied “We will all see in the coming years I’m sure. That one is special”

Elissa, Alistair, Wynne and Rocky arrived back at camp in the middle of the night. Sten was walking the area keeping guard as usual, Elissa wondered if the Qunari ever slept. Morrigan was still awake making potions “Fear not, the mage is asleep in Leliana’s tent” Morrigan spoke and Leliana was sleeping by the fire leaning on a log, arms folded across her chest.

Alistair went straight to his tent to sleep, Wynne set her own tent up and decided to do the same. Elissa sat next to Leliana heating some water on the fire to make a pot of fresh Ferelden tea. Rocky curled up next to his mistress. Elissa leaned back against the log, her tea heating her cold hands, turning her head she looked at Leliana.

The bard had a soft smile on her lips as she slept, eyes fluttered as she dreamed. The bard had kept her word, she got her sister out. Alive. Perhaps this one was different. No, a bard will always be just that **_but maker, why do they have to be so damn sexy_** she shook her head looking away and smiling, she really did have a weakness for bards.

“You’re back” a sleepy Orlesian voice spoke.

Elissa smirked “Is it that obvious?”

“And you seem to be in a better mood” Leliana responded.

The warden sighed and leaned back next to Leliana “Thank you”

“For what?”

“Understanding, helping… Keeping your word. I’m sorry for being such an ass, it’s just…”

“Hey” Leliana placed a hand on her gauntleted arm “I get it. I don’t blame your lack of trust in me and it’s something I have to earn”

“Are you sure you were a bard?” Elissa laughed softly, Leliana laughed with her.

“Unfortunately yes. Although I can’t deny what being a bard taught me, the skills I’ve learned and they might actually become useful to help you stop this madness”

“How did you become a bard?”

Leliana sighed “I was born in Orlais, and though I am culturally Orlesian, my mother was Fereldan and so i consider myself as such. My mother, Oisine, was a servant of Lady Cecilie Vasseur, an Orlesian noble. Following the Fereldan victory in the Rebellion, my mother followed Lady Cecilie back to Orlais. When my mother died, shortly after my fourth birthday, i was raised by Lady Cecilie, and in her care i learned much about the royal court and Orlesian culture. Losing my mother was difficult, Lady Cecilie wanted to see me smile once again and gave me whatever I asked for, I was only ever interested in books. I developed an interest in Orlesian and Fereldan stories, ballads and songs, as well as any tales i could learn from Cecilie's elven servants. Tutors were soon called for by Lady Cecilie to foster my passion. I often practiced my dancing on the stone terrace of Cecilie's villa on the Waking Sea” Leliana smiled at the memory.

“Must have been difficult losing your mother at a young age” Elissa added.

“Very. At sixteen, i made my first trip to Val Royeaux, to attend a soiree with Lady Cecilie. There i met and was impressed by Marjolaine, a wealthy widow and patroness of the arts. Marjolaine began calling upon Lady Cecilie shortly after the soiree, who often left me to entertain Marjolaine. I was fascinated by Marjolaine's worldliness and daring, and we became close friends. On a hunting trip, Marjolaine gave me my first bow. In teaching me how to use it during that trip, i wounded, but did not kill a hart that the hunters were tracking. I was too upset to end its suffering, i watched as Marjolaine killed the animal. That same summer, i visited Marjolaine at her Val Royeaux estate, and she began to teach me the way of the bard, manipulation, subterfuge and combat. Always her teaching was subtle and disguised, easily assumed to be merely a lady's idle amusements. When Lady Cecilie passed away I spent more time with Marjolaine, she became my Bard Mistress and lover”

“How did you end up in the Chantry?”

“In Marjolaine’s company I met Tug and Sketch, we traveled across Thedas causing as much trouble as we could, doing jobs for nobles wanting revenge. Marjolaine feared my growing skills in the arts and my potential to strike at her. She didn’t trust my loyalty, my love and struck me instead, she had Tug, Sketch and myself imprisoned and abused. She was selling trade secrets between Orlais and Fereldan and edited the documents to make me the traitor. I was to be sold to the highest bidder once the guards were… Finished.. With me... A Revered Mother, Dorethea saved me from the cells and the abuse that would still wait me. Sketch made it out with me, but Tug” Leliana closed her eyes as a stray tear fell “To see his lifeless body.. Every year I toast his memory with fine Antivian Plumb Brandy. He was a dear friend”

“I’m sorry I brought up bad memories for you Leliana, it wasn’t my intention” Elissa placed a hand on the bards arm.

Leliana wiped her tears and smiled “No, it’s a relief to talk about it. Anyway, after I escaped I came to Lothering and to the Chantry to hide from Marjolaine and atone for my sins. I devoted myself to the maker. My vision from the maker made me an outcast from the other sisters, who refused to believe me”

“Nobody’s opinion matters on that except for your own. Whatever happened, your vision.. That’s between you and the maker, otherwise we would all see what you saw. Whatever it was, that was for you and only you. Perhaps he chose you because there is something special about you, maybe it’s a way of showing you that your past need not be a burden but simply prepared you for something good, to put your skills to good use”

“I…” For once Leliana found herself speechless “I never thought of it that way..”

Elissa smiled “It’s just the way I see it”

“Who knew my big sister was so good with her words” Mia’s voice sounded behind them.

Elissa stood pulling her sister into a tight hug “Mia!”

“Lissa, you have to let me breathe” Mia laughed lightly

Elissa stepped back rubbing the back on her neck looking sheepish “Sorry”

Leliana stood “Mia, hope you had a restful sleep?”

“I did, thank you Leliana”

“Anytime” the bard smiled “I will leave you to talk, perhaps try get some sleep myself. Goodnight” Leliana smiled, her eyes lingering on the warden longer than necessary.

“Goodnight” Elissa responded, eyes also lingering too long on the bard.

Mia smirked “Goodnight Leliana, sleep well” she said noticing the two women lingering a little too long on each other “So.. Another bard? I shouldn’t really be surprised” Mia chuckled.

Elissa frowned “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Sure you don’t” Mia teased “I have no interest in bedding women and even I can see she has a fit ass”

“Mia!” Elissa gasped causing her sister to laugh.

“Come sister! Tell me everything that’s happened. How did you become a warden? Why is Fergus and Father not here, I understand if Father stayed with Mother but I’d thought he’s at least send Fergus. Come to think of it, how’d you convince him to allow you to join the Wardens?”

Elissa bit her lower lip “Mia.. There is no easy way to tell you this.. Mother and Father… They are dead”

“What?” Mia started to tear up “No they can’t be, how?”

“Arl Howie betrayed out family. He waited until father sent our troops with Fergus to aid the king against the Darkspawn and attacked when our troops left”

“That bastard! How could he!” Mia cried “Oriana and Oren? What about them? Please tell me they are safe?”

Elissa shook her head “I’m sorry, they were killed before I even knew what was happening”

“No” Mia cried falling into her sisters arms, sobbing at the bad news.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save them Mia.. I swear I will make Rendon Howe pay for his betrayal, I will use the Cousland family sword to slay his treacherous head from his shoulders.

Mia pulled back looking up at her sister “Lissa.. Get justice for our family yes. Promise me, don’t let your anger take over, please don’t let it consume you”

“Mia..”

“No Lissa! Promise me! I hate that bastard for what he did and I’d love nothing more than to see his treacherous head severed from his shoulders but not at the expense of losing you to yourself” Mia placed her hands on either side of Elissa’s head and closed her eyes, lips moving but no words escaping.

Elissa sighed and felt all the tension, anger slowly leave her body “Thank you” Elissa mumbled feeling her body relax.

“Always remember who you are, you always have a choice, remember your good, strong, loyal heart. Don’t let your anger take all that way” Mia removed her hands and nudged her sleepy sister with a smile “Sleep”

“What about you?” Elissa yawned

“I will be here. Perhaps I will go talk to that other mage over there hiding in her corner”

“Careful, she bites” Elissa chuckled softly

“I think I can handle her” Mia winked.

Elissa gave her sister a kiss on the side of her head and closed her eyes falling asleep against the log and next to the fire.

**********

Elissa lay tossing and turning, mumbling in her sleep. Everyone except Elissa had woken for the day. They decided to let her sleep longer since she had a restless night “Another dream?” Leliana frowned.

“Most likely” Alistair responded, mouth full of stew.

“How is she ever going to rest if the Darkspawn keep going at her even when they’re not around?” Leliana asked him sitting next to the warrior placing a hand on her twitching arm.

Mia sat at her sisters other side and placed her stew down. Using one hand she rested it on her sisters forehead and closed her eyes. The Warden started relaxing once more “That..” Alistair said “Is just creepy”

“What did you do?” Leliana asked the mage

“I’ve always had the ability to soothe and calm an upset mind. Lissa used to have nightmares all the time, this im used to” Mia smiled and went back to eating her stew as if what she had done was an everyday occurrence.

Alistair frowned “That’s powerful magic” he sighed “Maybe we shouldn’t hav…”

“Do not finish that sentence if you would like to keep your manhood intact” Morrigan smirked at the former Templar “You have seen how protective Elissa gets, especially when one speaks ill of family”

“It is powerful magic, and the fact you have no need to incant..” Wynne frowned “You must be careful child, such power can be hard to control”

“Here we go, she is a powerful mage so beware! She’s going to start spawning demon from the trees, the skies, even the ground!” Morrigan mocked them gesturing waving her arms about. Mia smirked at the witch “In all honesty, the girl has more control over her magic than any circle mage”

Leliana smiled but watched with surprise as the witch of the wilds defended the wardens sister **_that’s a first I’ve seen Morrigan defend anyone.. Perhaps there is yet hope in the world after all_** Leliana’s smirk grew wider as Alistair and Wynne tried to argue how unsafe it was to have so much power and no understanding of how one could possess such power.

Elissa woke, quickly sitting up looking for her sword and shield “Relax sister, your weapons are here” Mia smirked and pointed to the sword and shield laying behind them.

“Why don’t we ask Elissa what we should do with her unleashed mage sister shall we?” Morrigan smirked as Alistair went pale. Wynne sighed.

“What about my sister?” She frowned daring someone to answer.

“You’re in trouble now” Leliana smirked shaking her head.

“Your sister possesses power no mage has ever been known to have before, Alistair and I just think she should avoid using such powers until we understand where they came from”

Elissa looked confused “Where they came from? Where does any mages power come from? What am I not getting here?”

“Those two to put it simply are scared your sister has no control and demons will be spilling into the world from her hand” Morrigan summed up in her usual way, straight to the point.

“Tactfully put” Alistair growled at her.

“My sister knows her power, regardless of where it comes from. She knows what she’s doing and I will not forbid her using it. It’s who she is, it’s part of her and I don’t care if any of you have a problem with it. If you can’t accept it then I will take my sister and we will leave. It’s that simple”

“You can’t leave, you’re a Grey Warden now” Alistair paled even more

“And whose going to stop me? You gonna kill me like Duncan did with Jory? I’d like to see you try. There is nothing keeping me here except my own loyalty to protecting Ferelden and I can do that with or without anybody” Elissa stood “Why don’t you all think about that and decide while I go bathe” Elissa grabbed a change of clothes and a towel, leaving everyone looking at each other.

**********

By the time Elissa washed and dressed and went back to camp, a young man was being kept in place by Rocky who had him back against a tree “I only want to talk I swear! I need the help of the Wardens! Duncan promised!”

“Duncan? You knew Duncan?” Alistair questioned.

“What’s going on?” Elissa asked approaching

“My name is Levi Dryden, I am a descendant of Warden Commander Sophia Dryden. I wish to find any proof to restore my great-great-grandmother's honor and I think it would be within Soldier's Peak itself. It’s too dangerous for myself to go alone, the keep is filled with demons i asked for the help of Warden-Commander Duncan who promised to help me find the answers. Please you have to help me”

“Where is this Soilders Peek?” Elissa asked.

“Up north, not far from here, I can guide you. Please”

Elissa sighed “Well, I suppose a detour wouldn’t hurt if everyone else is up for it”

“I don’t mind” Leliana spoke.

“I will go as well” Mia answered

“No” Elissa told her

“Why not?” Her sister argued.

“Mia, for a start it’s too dangerous and I didn’t get you out of there to lose you again. We’ve lost enough family. Second, you are with child, I won’t risk it”

“You’re right, it’s dangerous, which means you are going to need help, my magic can help. As for.. This..” She pressed her hands on her belly “I.. I still have a few months. It will be fine”

Elissa knew it was pointless arguing with her sister and sighed “Fine, but you stay by my side and do as I say”

“As a favor to Duncan I will tag along”

“Very well, we shall follow you to Warden’s Peak” Elissa nodded to him.

**********

“Rocky, please stop relieving yourself on every tree you see” Mia muttered

“Where is he supposed to do it then?” Elissa smirked, Rocky barked happily in agreement

“EVERY tree Lissa!” Mia groaned “Every single tree he passes”

“He is asserting his dominance, marking his territory. Normally he would only do such a thing in large areas with major landmarks, however this is around the time of year he goes into heat so.. He’s most likely trying to attract some females”

Alistair scoffed “If only it were that easy to meet females”

Leliana and Elissa laughed “Surely a handsome man like yourself doesn’t have problems with the ladies” Mia responded walking next to him.

“Um.. Well.. I..” the former Templar blushed from ear to ear

At her sisters remark, Elissa nearly walked into a tree, Leliana pulling her aside just in time with a smirk on her face.

“I’m sorry Alistair, did I make you uncomfortable? I didn’t mean to”

“No, no no, not at all. Not uncomfortable at all” the warrior smiled “Is it hot?”

Mia smiled and glanced at him “A little”

“Maker’s breath” Elissa mumbled under her breath

“I think they would be a great c…”

“Don’t even finish that” Elissa’s eyes went wide and she covered Leliana’s mouth with her hand “I have enough nightmares”

Leliana laughed “Lips are sealed warden”

“They had better be” the warden mumbled back. Leliana sighed dreamily “What?”

“Nothing, despite everything that’s going on, it would be perfect for two young lovers to fall for each other”

Elissa laughed “Romantic at heart. Nothing romantic about slaying Darkspawn”

“No? I don’t know.. The strong noble young warden seeks help against the blight, finds a young lady, falls in love and together they fight Darkspawn and slay the evil Archdemon”

“And in the end let me guess, they waltz into the sunset happy ever after”

Leliana laughed “That’s one way to end it. They could simply slay the demon and finally die in each other’s arms after taking so many blows, and walk hand in hand to the makers side”

“Wow, you even make a bad ending sound good”

“With my bardic skills I can make anything sound good” Leliana smirked until she saw the frown on Elissa’s face.

“Yes bards are good at spinning tales, manipulating the truth into stories that suit themselves” Elissa hissed

“I didn’t mean..”

“I know, lets just go” Elissa responded walking ahead, voice sterner than before.

“Maker..” Leliana grumbled rubbing her head **_just when things were going well_** the bard sighed and watched the warden walk ahead.

“Perhaps it’s for the best dear” Wynne’s voice sounded behind her

“What?”

“I see the way you look at the Warden, you cannot take this any further. She has a job to do and can’t be… Distracted..”

“I don’t know what it is you think you see Wynne but I can assure you..”

“You can try but I won’t believe you. I see the way the Warden is captivated by you, do not lead her on. That’s all im saying”

Leliana mumbled under her breath about interfering old women and rushed away from Wynne.

**********

“Ah, here we are, soldiers peek” Levi announced. Standing proudly, white snow covering it stood Soldiers Peek Keep “Makers breath, what a fortress! I told you my map would get us through those tunnels”

“Yeah, after getting us lost more than once” Elissa smirked

“I wasn’t lost! The map got wet and soggy from the tunnels!” He defended.

“If you say so” the Warden teased

“Anyway! We are here, I will follow you… From a distance of course…”

“Of course you will” Elissa rolled her eyes.

“This place has the stench of death” Alistair mumbled “We may have trouble” they walked further in “Soldiers Peek, looks like it’s seen better days..”

He was cut short when Elissa and Levi stopped all of a sudden “Eh… Do you all see what I’m seeing?” Elissa asked.

“Makers breath” Levi gasped

“What in the makers name?” Alistair mumbled. In front of them appeared a swarm of soldiers, spirits of the past.

_“Fall back!” the spirit yelled_

_“My lord taking the peek won’t be easy” his second in command spoke_

_“I gave the wardens one chance to die with honor, instead they lock themselves up like cowards. We will hold here, starve them to death”_

_“But the keep has months of supplies!”_

_“We wait. When their food runs low they will be too weak to lift a weapon, then we strike. We will speak no more of this, that’s my final judgment!”_

The spirits in front of them vanished “I’ve heard an Orlesian ballad about something like this” Leliana spoke “A beauty trapped in a dream, in the song Balisa never wakes up”

Elissa raised a questioning eyebrow “That doesn’t explain this”

“Spirits linger here sister, these are visions of events that have already passed. These visions occur when the veil is weak. Someone has played with dangerous magic here leaving the veil vulnerable” Mia stepped forward further into the open area and closed her eyes focusing on the area around her “Ready yourselves, we are not alone here”

As she finished speaking she pulled her staff from her shoulder. From the ground Arland Soldier Skeletons began to dig their way out. The fight was on. During the fight Leliana became overwhelmed with Skeletons, Mia seeing this was able to help her out. Casting a spell she froze the 5 Skeletons surrounding the bard. Leliana smiled and nodded a thanks as she altered between her daggers and kicking to shatter the enemies surrounding her with one hit **_so glad she’s on our side_** the bard sighed with relief, the Cousland mage really was powerful.

Fighting their way into the keep they were stopped by yet another vision of spirits from the past.

_“Our forces are outnumbered, our bellies are empty and our hearts are sagging, but we are Wardens! Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns, archdemons die when they taste our blades, so why should we bend our knee to the likes of them! I for one will never give up, never surrender. Here and now in these hallowed walls we send a message to that bastard, in this sacred place proud and strong men stood defiant and would rather die than submit to tyranny!”_

_The other wardens around the woman talking cheered and agreed with her words, then they vanished._

Once again the group looked at each other “So brave, even when starving” Levi spoke “My great great grandmother stood with them”

Elissa proceeded through the next door leading to the break room where they were attacked by demons, Rage Demons and Arcane Horror’s.

The Rage Demons shaped from fire, glowing red eyes amongst all the orange, razor sharp claws that burned with fire along with the rest of its body charged towards them. Mia froze them in place while Alistair and Elissa ran towards the two of them, taking one each ending them before they got a chance to attack.

The Arcane Horror snarled at them from its position in the center of the room. It was much taller than the Rage Demons, more elegant. It’s body looked almost like human, thinner and it’s fingers were long pointed and sharp. It’s head was covered by a helmet that covered it’s face and head, but allowing its mouth and teeth to show. It wore armored red robes with gold ties around it. The robe was long and fell all the way down to the floor covering even its feet, if it had any. It seemed to hover. The 5 of them took it down easy enough.

Fighting through the demons in the other rooms they eventually came across the Warden Commander’s office.

“No further Warden!”

“You walk and talk like Warden Commander Sophia but you’re nothing but a demon brought here by blood magic by one of Sophia’s mage wardens at her command” Elissa pointed out.

“This one wishes only to speak. This one wishes to make a deal”

“Is there even any of Sophia left in you?”

“This one shares her memories, seen her thoughts and hidden places, but for this one she is food. No more no less” the demon hissed

“You think me fool enough to trust a demon?”

“Strike me down if my terms offend, fool this one would be to betray the warden”

“Tell me about this deal?” Elissa crossed her arms

“You can’t be serious!” Leliana stepped forward “There is nothing left of commander Dryden, she’s possessed”

“Your friend should mind her place. This one will however answer your question. Soldiers Peek traps this one. This one sees may places in Dryden’s memories. This one wishes to see the world herself. For me to be free you need to go to the old mage tower to destroy it. In return this one seals the veil. No more demons. No more enemies, your Peek would be safe. Just let this one go into the world”

“And what exactly would you do if I free you?”

“This one will roam, this one will see, this one will feed but without me the veil will grow weaker, more demons, more misery. Choosing me is only one of my kind, instead of having many”

“I’m done talking with you demon”

“Then you are a food warden!” the demon hissed and summoned a rage demon and some warden skeletons to help her attack. Rocky made short work of the warden’s near him, while Elissa went straight for Sophia. She used her shield to block the warden commanders sword attack and countered with her own. The Warden Commander successfully blocked, laughing deeply, mocking Elissa.

Elissa snarled and attacked again, the commander blocking with her own shield and using a foot to knock Elissa to the ground, as she went to impale the warden, Elissa tolled away pulling out one of her daggers and diving towards the commander burying it deep in her throat. The unexpected attack caught the commander off guard and she could do nothing to defend herself.

When Elissa was sure she was dead she turned to her companions as Alistair took down the last skeleton “You’re wounded” Leliana walked towards her reaching out.

“It’s just a scratch” Elissa muttered pulling back and walking away.

Mia watched the interaction with interest “Come here Lissa, I can heal you” the mage sighed and walked to her sister.

Elissa held out her hand “Is this really necessary?” she rolled her eyes “It literary is just as scratch”

Mia smirked “Just pretend you’re doing it to make me feel better”

“Fine”

“Why so grouchy sister? You’ve been miserable since we got here”

“Nothing”

“Don’t lie to me, it’s the bard isn’t it”

“No”

“Yes it is, don’t lie to me Lissa. I can ready your mind like a book” Elissa didn’t respond, instead looked over to where Leliana was talking to Rocky, who was sitting at her feet with head tilted listening to everything she was saying. Mia followed her gaze “What is it about her? She helped me, you trusted her to help me”

“She’s a bard”

“Was a bard sister. We all have a past, we’ve all done things we regret, don’t you think it’s possible she really does wish to change?”

“Perhaps you could put my mind at ease, you could..”

“No Lissa. I won’t. You have no idea how intrusive that is! I won’t do it!”

“It’s harmless, you do it with me” Elissa snorted.

“I do it to put your mind at ease, I soothe your fears, I don’t delve into you deepest darkest secrets sister and I refuse to do so to anyone else especially without their permission. If my suspicions are correct and you really do like her, trust has to come from the heart, not magic, you can’t use it as a quick fix”

“I don’t like her in the way you’re thinking!” Elissa defended.

“No? Come on sister, with your weakness for bards and red heads, to have both in one woman? You’re not fooling me” Mia smirked “Besides, you don’t need magic to tell you if you can trust her, look at Rocky. Tell me, has her liked any woman you’ve been with?”

“You know he hasn’t”

“And yet look at him” Mia smirked. Rocky was on his back, all 4 legs in the air, tongue handing out and panting while Leliana was on her knees rubbing his belly with both hands “Rocky protects you with everything he is, he can sense when you are in danger and he’s never been wrong. That doesn’t look like he needs to protect you from her”

Elissa frowned deep in thought “He doesn’t like anyone other than me touch his belly”

“I know, since his injury it’s a tender place for him, he only trusts you. Well, you and now your bard by looks of it”

“She’s not my bard!” Elissa defended

“Not yet” Mia teased

“I don’t even know her!”

“You’re attracted to her. You may not believe, but I do believe in soul mates and I’d be very surprised if you don’t fall for this one”

“Are you finished because we really should get going?” Alistair asked walking to them.

“We are finished” Mia smiled.

“Let’s go. See what we can find in that mages tower since the demon wanted it destroyed so much”

“We have to find a way to seal the veil as well, I can feel it getting weaker” Mia frowned.

“Very well, lets go” Elissa grabbed her sword and shield leading them to the tower.


	8. Soldier's Peek PT2

On the way to the mages tower Elissa and Rocky lead the way, Mia walked with Leliana behind them and Alistair and Levi at the rear. Leliana hummed softly “What’s that? It sounds lovely, I’ve heard you humming it a few times while traveling” Mia asked.

“It’s an Elven Ballad, called In Uthenera. It is.. Dear to me” Leliana smiled.

“You smile at that but it does not match your eyes, I assume these are sad memories? I don’t wish to pry, just curious” the mage smiled.

“You would be correct, still sad as they are it’s a comfort to me” Leliana smiled back.

“You seem to know a lot of Elven”

“Of course she does, she’s a bard, they need to know these things” Elissa tutted from the front of them.

“Lissa..” the mage warned

Leliana smiled at her “It’s ok. To answer your question, Lady Cecilie had quite a few elf’s serving her, as a child I love their songs and stories and they were happy to indulge me”

“Perhaps when we are back at camp you can maybe sing it for us, I love hearing you sing, you have such a lovely voice!” Mia gushed.

“Of course, I have more stories to tell if you would like that” Leliana smiled glad to find someone interested in her stories and songs once more “You remind me of a young mage I met in Lothering, Bethany Hawke. She used to come to the Chantry often to seek me out for storytelling and singing”

“She wasn’t locked in the tower?” Mia questioned

“Bethany.. She hid from the Templar’s so no, she wasn’t in the circle”

“But if you were a Chantry Sister and you knew she was a mage, why did you not go to the Templar’s?”

“I don’t believe we should fear mages. I’ve known plenty of mages and most of them are better people than me”

“She’s lucky to have you for support, someone out with the family to talk to” Mia sighed “I am grateful though, my family accepted me, kept me which is more than most in the circle. My parents never feared me”

“But I found you pretty scary, still do” Elissa smirked from the front of them, earning her a kick in the rear from her sister.

“You did find me scary when you used me to play jokes on Fergus” Mia smirked.

Elissa sighed “Fergus.. I hope he’s safe…”

“If he’s anything like you and Mia then he will be fine, you all seem to be adept at handling yourselves” Leliana spoke.

Elissa and Mia smiled “He’s better than us”

“Speak for yourself sister” Elissa tutted “Fergus could never best me”

They reached the mage tower taking down more demons and skeletons on the way. Elissa stepped towards the mage up a small set of stairs “Don’t move demon” she snarled.

“I’m no demon. My name is Avernus”

“Yes, the mage that used blood magic to summon these demons. I read your books on the research you’re doing here. How can you experiment on your fellow wardens this way? It’s sick”

“I assume you are the reason for the shift of balance within the demons that reside here. You disturbing my works here, I have little time left”

“Careful sister, this mage has dabbled in magics forbidden, he may look frail but he is powerful” Mia whispered.

“I’m of no harm to any of you. I simply wish to stop this madness. Why are you here, what’s your interest in my research?”

“We are looking for answers” Elissa spoke

“To what questions?”

“How have you survived all this time”

“The Chantry foolishly forbids blood magic. They don’t understand it’s potential, the secrets to be unlocked. As my body decayed I found ways to extend it’s life”

“Tell me what happened here, everything”

“Storytelling serves no purpose, the tyrant Arland is dead as is all the co-conspirators and the rebellion. Sophia’s corpse may walk and talk but she too is gone”

“How was Arland a tyrant?”

“He ruled with fear and poison, his treachery pit noble against noble in battle. We gathered allies to rebel”

“What happened to the rebellion?” Alistair asked

“We met with Teyrn Cousland, with him on our side we had a chance of victory. Instead the kings guard ambushed us Commander Dryden and I barely escaped”

“Wait, the Couslands almost rebelled? That’s our family!” Mia spoke

“Is it? You lost many family members that day. I saw the Teyrn’s head on the table, apple in his mouth, no doubt done by Arland’s butcher, he slaughtered enough Couslands”

“It was foolish summoning so many demons, you have to have known this” Elissa sighed.

“Perhaps, but it was survival, for months I prepared the summoning circles, researched the darkest depths of the fade, dozens of demons caught by my hand, calculation errors were invariable”

“Some things you just don’t do, this is one”

“Perhaps.. So tired… So old… Let me undo the damage I have done. Then I will accept whatever justice you bring down on me”

“So Commander Dryden knew of the demons?” Elissa continued.

“Yes, she gave the order, although I probably would have still summoned them anyway. Only under wardens can true magical research continue, a chance to rediscover the secrets of ancient Tevinter”

“And we all know how that turned out. Darkspawn? The black city? Need I go on”

The mage sighed “Will you allow me to seal the veil before passing your judgment?”

“Fine, we need the veil strong again, you may reverse your magic”

The mage nodded and gestured them to follow. They headed back to the main hall just past the Warden Commander’s office where the demonic circle were at the weakened veil. Elissa and her companions fought off the demons spilling from the fade while the mage sealed each circle. Elissa agreed after to allow Avernus to continue his research, provided he do it legitimacy, no blood magics. He agreed.

Levi was happy to have the keep back in his family and offered the Warden and her companions to come by any time for trading. They left to head back to the main camp in the bannorn just before dark, choosing to set up their own camp for the night, it was after all about a day’s walk.

Alistair set up camp fire while Elissa set up the tents after arguing with her sister to sit down and not do anything strenuous “I will be back soon, if we are to eat a proper meal tonight I must go hunting” Leliana told them hooking her bow over her shoulder and getting ready to leave.

Elissa looked up “You’re not going alone”

“I will be fine, you need to finish setting up before it gets too dark and Alistair is also busy and lets face it, I am the better hunter” the bard smirked.

“She’s right” Alistair smirked.

“I don’t like it..” Elissa frowned.

“I will be nearby” Leliana pushed.

“Calling distance” Elissa warned

“Very well” Leliana agreed.

Mia sat smirking, her back turned away from the two women and glanced over at Alistair who smirked back at her. It was obvious the tension between the two women, a mixture of trust but distrust, attraction that’s unspoken, a care that’s not acknowledged. Mia sat on a blanket on the grass leaning against a log juggling bolts of fire from one hand to the other.

“How does that not burn you?” Alistair asked.

“Honestly? I have no idea, I never really thought about that if I’m being honest. For me it’s natural.. It just… Is.. I suppose…”

“What does it feel like?” Alistair continued.

“It’s warm.. Like… Holding a warm mug of tea”

“Except a warm cup of tea doesn’t turn you into charcoal” Alistair laughed nervously “And the ice balls you can conjure at will?”

“Like holding a snowball” Mia smirked.

“I.. I uh… I never got to say, sorry for.. What happened to you in the circle” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

“Wasn’t your fault, you have nothing to apologize for”

“Before becoming a warden, I was a Templar.. I never thought they were capable of such things.. I mean… I heard rumors but never believed them. I am sorry for that”

Mia smiled “Thank you”

**********

Night was falling upon them, it had been a few hours since Leliana had left and hadn’t returned. Elissa stood at edge of camp in the direction Leliana went, she had sent Rocky an hour ago in search of the bard.

“Still no sign?” Mia asked placing a hand on her sisters shoulder

“No” Elissa spoke, voice emotionless. Mia knew her sister only spoke that way when she was struggling to keep hold of her feelings, Elissa never liked being vulnerable.

“Perhaps she just got turned around in the woods and got lost, Rocky will find her, he can trace scents better than most Mabari”

“I have to go find her, I can’t just stand here”

“Lissa, you don’t even know where to start, you wouldn’t be able to track her. Leave it to Rocky, he will bring her back”

Just as Mia finished talking, Rocky’s howl sounded out from the trees “Stay here!” Elissa snapped as Alistair approached to see what the noise was about. Mia explained as Elissa followed her Mabari’s call.

Leliana lay amongst dead bodies of mercenaries, dagger sticking out of her neck. Rocky had a young mercenary pinned against a tree. Scooping Leliana’s limp body up in her arms she turned to Rocky “Bring him back to camp” she spoke to the dog “As for you, follow me, try to run and he will kill you. Cooperate and you may keep your life” the Warden snapped at the petrified looking man. He nodded and followed, Elissa at the front and Rocky keeping eyes on him from behind.

“What happened?” Mia rushed over as they approached camp.

“Alistair, tie him up and get answers out of him. Mia, can you heal her?”

“Bring her” Mia guided her to a tent where she lay Leliana on a soft bed roll. She left Mia to work her magic and left the tent to where Alistair was with the prisoner “Start talking, you have less than 5 minutes” she snarled grabbing the man by his tunic collar

“Please, I’m not the one that wanted her dead, I’m just a hired hand!”

“Who hired you?”

“I.. I don’t know, I was just given a description and a location where the red head would be and a location to pick up my money, that’s all I know!”

“Give me the location”

“She.. She will kill me if I do…”

Elissa clenched her fist and swung at the young man making his nose bleed and upper lip “She? I thought you didn’t know who sent you? How do you know it was a female? Lie to me again, I dare you” Elissa snarled pulling him to his feet by the collar once more.

“Her accent was Orlesian, she didn’t tell me her name I swear!”

“Give me the location. Decide now who you wish to kill you, me or her? You should be warned I will make sure it’s slow and very painful”

“M.. My shoulder pocket… The directions are there..” the man spluttered out.

Elissa took it and went to walk away before stopping and looking over her shoulder “Who stabbed her? Think very carefully before you answer and don’t lie to me”

“I… I don’t know, she killed him I think as he stabbed her”

Elissa sighed shaking her head “You fool, all you had to do was tell me the truth” In one swift movement she turned swiping the dagger across his throat, killing him instantly.

Alistair cringed and looked at her “He could have been telling the truth”

“He wasn’t. Those men and women that were dead all had their daggers on them, he was the only one that didn’t because it’s currently embedded in Leliana’s neck” she hissed at her fellow warden.

Back in the tent Mia worked her healing magic on the bard. The stab wound was easily healed, whoever the attacker was, clearly was an amateur or simply panicked. The dagger missed all the arteries and thankfully wasn’t pushed the full way in. Now they just had to wait for the bard waking up.

Elissa had reentered the tent as Mia covered Leliana over with a warm pelt “How is she?”

“She will be fine” Mia smiled “What happened?”

“Not sure yet, we will know more perhaps when she wakes and when we go to this address. According to the mercenary I brought back whoever hired them wanted Leliana dead”

“You think her past has come back to haunt her?”

“Perhaps..” Elissa answered

“Judging by the scars ive seen covering her, it can’t be good. Scars like that only come from torture implements”

“Go eat and drink with Alistair, I will sit with her”

“Any changes or if she wakes come and get me” Mia told her. Elissa nodded and helped her sister to her feet. The mage was finding it hard to stand and sit while carrying her child.

Sitting next to the bard Elissa watched her, took in how her red strands of hair fell across her face, standing out against her pale skin, her eyebrows matching her red hair perfectly. Her lips shined invitingly. Elissa closed her eyes to avoid looking at them. She should not be thinking this way. Drooling over the woman while she was unconscious and injured. Even so, Elissa still couldn’t help but think how angelic the bard looked.

Leliana seemed different from the bards she had been with previously, even Floriane who she did actually love. It still scared her, to allow anyone to get that close. Floriane, her first true love, her rock, she would have given up everything to be with her. Instead it ended with Elissa bringing a sword down across her neck. Part of her regretted doing it, she should have left it to the executioner who was supposed to do it but she was so hurt and angry she took it upon herself.

She remembered the first time she ever done such a thing, it was a middle aged man who had been in service to Castle Cousland for a good few years. He ran and was captured and branded a deserter.

_Elissa stood next to her father on his left, while Fergus stood to his right. Bryce looked at her and spoke “Elissa, you understand this man’s crime yes?”_

_“Yes father, he is a deserter and exchanged vital information to our enemies for gold”_

_“And you understand the penitally for this crime?”_

_“As a deserter, he would keep his life with a suitable punishment to fit the crime, since he also betrayed his brothers and sisters in our service leading to the deaths of several of them, he must forfeit his life”_

_“Why does this punishment not be carried out by the executioner?”_

_“He was in service to the highest of guardsmen of our house, since a close position of trust was betrayed it befalls on the affected party”_

_“Which in this case was you. As it stands if you were alone with this man you would not be here today because of his betrayal. His punishment is your duty to those that died saving you that day. These men and women give their life for us, the least we can do it see that justice for them is met” Bryce handed her the Cousland family sword “Ser Lanceman, do you have any last words?” the man ignored Bryce “Very well, may the maker accept this punishment for your crime and take you to his side in forgiveness”_

_Elissa watched her father nod to her and she raised the sword bringing it down as hard as she could against Ser Lanceman’s neck._

She was 16 when she made her first kill. She remembered like it was yesterday “Where are you?” a soft Orlesian voice spoke, a soft cold hand touched her own

“You’re awake” Elissa whispered looking down at the red head

“What were you thinking?”

Elissa looked at Leliana’s hand resting on her own and cupped it between both of her hands to try heat it up “Nothing important. How do you feel?”

“A little sore but ok”

“Here” Elissa reached next to her and held a waterskin to her lips “It’ll be sore but will help” the warden wrapped an arm around the bards shoulders helping her sit up. Leliana drank some water and sighed leaning against Elissa’s solid form, head resting on her shoulder.

Elissa tensed a little, having the bard so close to her was comforting and all she wanted to do was wrap the red head in her arms and never let go but at the same time the warning signs pounded at the back of her mind trying to push their way to the front.

“You have to leave me here” Leliana whispered

Elissa frowned “What do you mean?”

“Those men.. They were after me, Marjolaine won’t stop until I’m dead. I will only endanger everyone by staying”

“The woman that betrayed you”

“Yes. I have to go, you will all be in danger, Marjolaine will kill everybody and I won’t have that”

“You’re not going anywhere”

“But…”

“No buts. You’re staying Leliana” Elissa tightened her grip around the bards shoulders and used her free hand to tilt her head up to look at her. She used her thumb to wipe a stray tear that dripped from Leliana’s eyes “I will go to her, she is in Denerim and she won’t come near you again. I’ll make sure of it” Elissa spoke softly

“Why? Why would you help me with this?”

Elissa looked at her brushing a strand of red hair from her eyes “I find I do not wish to be parted from you”

Leliana closed her eyes leaning her cheek against the palm of Elissa’s hand that was stroking her cheek “I don’t understand, you said you don’t trust me”

“I have doubts at times because of my previous experience, but that does not mean I have any control over how I feel about you. I don’t even know what that feeling is except.. I want to protect you, care for you, hold you, make you laugh and smile. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I do and that’s what scares me. Last time I ever felt this way about anyone I lost Mia”

Leliana traced fingers lightly down the wardens cheek “You’re making it very hard for me to walk away”

Elissa lowered her head down as Leliana raised her own, their lips almost touching when the flap of the tent opened, both women pulled away quickly and turned to look at Mia who stood smirking “Shall I come back?”

“No! No, no.. It’s fine” Elissa blushed and smiled quickly standing and rushing out of the tent. Leliana bowed her head immediately missing the contact of Elissa’s arms around her.

Mia kneeled next to her and handed her a mug of sweet, lightly brewed tea “Don’t look so disappointed, I will send her back in once I’ve checked you over”

“Thank you” Leliana took the tea “I assume I have you to thank for healing me?”

“Magic can be a blessing” Mia smiled “So, you and my sister seemed pretty cozy” Mia smirked and eyed her “And I’m pretty sure I interrupted something else as well”

Leliana looked down into her cup and smiled “I do like her.. She’s… Special”

“I only ask you treat her well, but most importantly don’t betray her trust and always be honest with her. My sister hates being lied to, the dead mercenary outside proves that”

“Dead mercenary?”

“Yes, when Elissa found you one lived, she brought him back and questioned him while I healed you. Alistair said she was going to let him go. She asked him one final question, who stabbed you, she told him not to lie. He said another mercenary done it. Elissa killed him without second thought. If he admitted to it, and told the truth she would have let him go”

“She did not need to kill for me, this is my problem. The blood on her hands should not be from my past”

“Elissa is the most caring woman you will ever meet, but if you hurt those she cares for.. Well… Let’s just say you don’t want to find out”

“I have no intention of hurting Elissa”

“I believe you”

“But does your sister?” Leliana asked “She told me she trusts me but I still feel she’s holding back because truly she doubts me. I don’t know how to help her see I’m not like that”

Mia sighed “Florianne hurt her badly, really badly. She would have gave up her family for her, she was going to. She loved her that much. It was a huge betrayal, it shattered her heart. She needs someone to help heal it and I think that could be you. It will take some time but she will come to trust you completely. Lissa doesn’t like talking about her feelings but when I enter her mind to calm her nightmares, I also see her thoughts and feel her feelings, it’s the only reason I know how truly broken she is”

“You can enter peoples minds?”

“Yes, if I so choose to. It’s not something I do often and it’s something I’ve only done with Lissa. My sister agreed for me to do so since it does help her, I can soothe her fears, provided we do not discuss anything I may find, which is understandable since if it’s not voiced it should remain private. Entering someone’s mind without permission is just as degrading as being forced to walk naked in front of a crowd”

“I see”

Mia smiled “I don’t need to enter someone’s mind to know what they feel Leliana, I’m pretty good at reading others body language” the mage laughed lightly “I will send my sister back into you. Just talk to her Leliana, be honest with her, trust me the more you open up to her, good and bad, the easier she will find it to trust you more”

Leliana smiled back and nodded as the mage left. She finished her tea and laid back down on the soft bed roll closing her eyes.

Elissa had a shattered heart, of course she did after everything she had been through, but Leliana’s heart was shattered also.

Perhaps with each other they could mend.


	9. Redcliffe

The camp was silent, most of the occupants were asleep. The center fire still burned brightly keeping the large cauldron of water warm and boiled and Morrigan and Sten kept watch. Elissa was sitting by the fire unable to sleep sharpening her sword. She hadn’t spoke to Leliana since their near kiss. She was still nervous about their relationship and what it was becoming. Still she knew she had to check on Leliana after her injuries. Finishing with her sword work she made her way to Leliana’s tent.

“Leliana? You awake” She spoke softly

“Yes, come in”

Elissa parted the tent folds and entered closing them behind her. Leliana was sitting running fingers over the inflamed scar on her neck looking into a hand mirror “You ok?”

“I suppose” Leliana sighed lowering her mirror and her head “Another for the collection” she mumbled running fingers along the fresh scar grimacing slightly as it stung.

Elissa knelt down next to her “It just adds to your beauty” she whispered, her own fingers tracing the scarring wound.

“You lie” Leliana smiled softly

“To you? Never” Elissa maneuvered herself to lay down on the bed roll, one arm behind her head the other gesturing to Leliana “Come, lay down”

Leliana smiled, and this time it did reach her eyes as she laid against Elissa’s chest, the wardens arm coming round to hold her close. Leliana’s own hand resting on the wardens shoulder, fingers lightly stroking the skin on the nape of her neck.

Wrapped safely in each other’s arms, sleep overtook them.

**********

Denerim was bustling in the market place as usual. Kids playing and running around the stall in circles, sisters of the Chantry collecting gold for the poor. Elissa, Leliana, Morrigan, Alistair and Rocky arrived at the address they received from Leliana’s assassin.

Kicking the door open, Elissa entered first drawing her sword as two Qunari warriors came towards her. As one swung his massive sword she ducked under it and got him from behind. Alistair dealt with the other large Qunari.

“Be careful…” Leliana placed a hand on Elissa’s shoulder “Chances are Marjolaine will have this house rigged with traps”

“Everybody stay back” Elissa spoke as she reached for the door carefully pushing it open raising her shield quickly as 3 arrows shot towards her.

“Well done Warden, I would have been disappointed if those arrows hit you”

“Marjolaine!” Leliana hissed stepping next to Elissa

“Ah my Leliana. It’s been too long pretty thing”

“Why Marjolaine? Why after all this time come after me now?” Leliana asked.

“Why? You hide in that stupid Chantry all those years never leaving and then all of a sudden, here you are. Am I not right to think you seek revenge?”

“Is that why you think I left the Chantry?”

Elissa tutted “Not everything is about you. Leliana has chosen to travel with me and fight against the blight, encase you didn’t notice the darkspawn roaming around saying hello to everyone”

“You dare involve yourself in my affairs Ferelden filth!” Marjolaine spat

Elissa took a step forward carefully remembering Leliana’s warning “Don’t like my country then why don’t you piss off back to Orlais” As she went to step forward again her foot hovered as she looked down with a smirk avoiding the trip wire Marjolaine had set up.

“Leliana, do tame your Ferelden dog!” Marjolaine turned her attention to the red head, Rocky snarled at her “And her beast” Rocky growled some more and barked angrily lunging forward slightly in a threatening manner.

“I’d be careful if I was you, he can smell a bitch from miles away” Elissa smirked

“Why send assassins to kill me Marjolaine? Haven’t I suffered enough by your hands”

“My Leliana, the assassins weren’t supposed to kill you. It was simply an invitation. You should come back to me. For one to escape those particular dungeons, it’s a skill nobody I know harbors, we could be magnificent together!”

“No Marjolaine, I’ve left that life behind me”

“You’ll never leave the game. I made you what you are, you’re mine, always have been and always will be” Marjolaine mocked and turned to the warden “You will find out soon enough how much my Leliana is just like me. Give it time, she will use you and leave you just like I taught her. My sources tell me you know from experience how quickly bards can turn on you”

Leliana saw a flicked of that mistrust flash across Elissa’s face and placed a hand on her shoulder “I’m nothing like her, please believe that” Leliana whispered.

Marjolaine smirked “Even now your Warden doesn’t trust you, she knows I’m right” Marjolaine teased “I remember the thrill it gave you, taking a life… Making love afterwards.. So passionate my Leliana” she teased.

“Elissa” Leliana begged tears forming in her eyes as her warden looked at her with no expression on her face.

Unsheathing her sword she tilted her head and pointed it towards Marjolaine “Leave Ferelden, now. Never come near Leliana again or even make an attempt on her life. I will kill you if you do” Elissa said matter of fact.

“I will leave for now. This isn’t over Leliana. You haven’t seen the last of me”

“If that’s the case I could just impale you now and be done with it” Elissa hissed, sword tip pressed lightly against the woman’s throat.

“You would strike down an unarmed woman? Typical Ferelden dog, no honor. No more blood shall be spread today, I won’t promise the future”

“Leave” Elissa hissed.

The bard master turned on her heel and left, two of her agents following “Elissa” Leliana spoke

“Not now” Elissa huffed exiting the small house.

Leliana looked to the ground but looked up when Alistair placed a hand on her shoulder “Lets go Leliana, it’s ok she will come around”

Leliana forced a smile “Thanks”

**********

Redcliffe Village was quite the trek for them but they finally made it. It was just outside the Village when Alistair dropped the bombshell that he was King Maric’s bastard Son, technically Kind Cailens brother and next in line for the throne, which he made quite clear he was not interested in.

As they crossed the bridge a man came running towards them “Maker! Have you come to help us?”

Elissa frowned “What do you mean? Is there trouble? We came to speak with Arl Eamon”

“The Arl? Then.. Then you don’t know? Has nobody heard?!” the man muttered

“We heard he was sick if that’s what you mean” Alistair spoke

“Sick? He could be dead for all we know! Nobody has heard from the castle in days!”

“Monsters… They.. They come out of the castle every night… They attack until dawn. Everyone’s been fighting.. Dying.. It’s horrible!” the man shook his head “We have no army to defend us, no Arl and no King to send us help. So many have already died and many are afraid they will be next. Bann Tegan will want to see you, he’s all that’s holding this place together. He’s in the Chantry, I will take you now”

Elissa nodded and they followed him through the Village, it looked like a bloodbath, dead bodies piled up, civilians weeping for their losses and fear.

“Tomas, who are these people with you? They’re obviously not simple travelers” Bann Tegan spoke as they approached.

“Bann Tegan! It’s me, Alistair”

“Makers breath! Alistair!”

“Hello Tegan” Alistair returned the mans hug.

“Not that im not happy to see you, but what brings you here?”

“Tegan, we need to speak with Arl Eamon, Loghain is a traitor, he left King Caillen to die and is blaming it on the Wardens”

“Yes, that I heard. Don’t worry Alistair, I do not believe a word he says but Tegan is very ill and we haven’t been able to get into the castle. Demons have overtaken it”

“We can help, we will stay and help hold the demons back and find a way into the castle” Elissa said.

“Ah, Lady Cousland, Bryce’s daughter. I heard you became a Warden. I’m sorry to hear of your father and mothers deaths. They were well loved” Tegan took her hand and placed a kiss on the back “You should rest up before the battle. Alistair may I have a word with you in private?”

“Of course” Alistair nodded following him.

Morrigan grunted and decided to leave the Chantry and shapeshift into a bird to take flight. Leliana could still feel the tension between herself and Elissa and so she excused herself heading over to speak with the Revered Mother.

Elissa watched her go and sighed. She felt bad about being cold towards Leliana, especially since they had just started finding a bond between them but couldn’t shake the doubts Leliana’s Bard Master placed in her head.

Making her way out the Chantry she decided to make way to the Tavern they passed on the hill just above the main village. It was busy but that didn’t bother Elissa. Walking to the bar the young elven red head came to her “What can I get you sweet thing?” she smirked seductively.

“The strongest ale you have behind there” Elissa mumbled placing a bag of gold in front of her “Keep the change”

“My, how generous of you.. Warden? Yes?”

“Yes, I’m a Warden” Elissa flashed her best smile “Say, you don’t happen to have a room to spare do you? Me and my companions have been traveling for quite a while. We could do with a rest before the battle”

“Well.. We just have the one room we keep spare just encase… It would give you a few hours each at least”

“I’ll take it” Elissa yawned grabbing her ale

“Let me show you the way” Elissa followed the Elf walking behind, not helping but notice how tight her breeches were against her ass. Smiling to herself she focused more on following the elf “Here we are” she smiled opening the room door.

It was basic, a double sized basic bed, chest of drawers at either side with candles. A fireplace was across from the bed on the far wall keeping the room warm. Elissa smiled at the elf “Thank you”

“No problem Warden. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Nothing, thank you” Elissa smiled at her as she left.

_Elissa twirled the daggers between her fingers and lunged forward with one then the other towards thin air, practicing against nothing just outside the small tavern._

_“You know I find it really sexy seeing you in action” Floriane’s voice sounded from behind her._

_Sheathing her daggers behind her shield on her back she turned to her lover grinning “I’m shit with the daggers”_

_“You seemed to be doing well”_

_“I had no opponent Flo” Elissa smirked “Of course I done well”_

_“Point taken” her lover smirked resting her hands on Elissa’s chest and tip toeing up to place a kiss on her lips “Do you think your parents will ever accept me into their home?”_

_“Doesn’t bother me if they don’t, wouldn’t stop me being with you regardless of what my parents think”_

_“Even if they cut you off?”_

_“Even then” Elissa smiled “Gold is nothing compared to my love for you Flo”_

_“Then how would we live?”_

_“I’m a warrior, there is always someone looking for help to deal with problems that arrive” Elissa stroked her thumb over Flo’s cheek “Don’t worry about it, I’d take care of us”_

Leliana kneeled before the large statue of Andraste, standing tall in the center of Redcliffe’s Chantry. He eyes were closed, hands clasped together, lips open slightly as she silently recited the chant. Strands of her red hair falling over her face as her head bent down towards her hands. As she recited the Chant the nagging voice of Marjolaine bit through at the back of her thoughts, mocking her. She tried to shake it off and focus on the Chant. She was nothing like Marjolaine.

“You seem conflicted child”

Leliana opened her eyes and turned to face the voice. The revered mother of the Chantry stood, hands clasped in front of her “I thought the maker spoke to me, thought this was the path he sent me on. Now, I’m not so sure”

The Revered Mother walked towards her and sat on the nearby bench next to where Leliana was kneeling “You were sure enough that you left Lothering”

Leliana felt her defenses spike and abruptly stood up looking down at the Revered Mother suspiciously “How did you..”

“How did I know?” The revered Mother smiled “Relax Sister Leliana. I’m no enemy, you are wise however to keep your guard up, it’s a skill that will serve you well in the future. Now is not the time to doubt your faith in the maker. He has plans for you Sister. You walk a path that’s important to Thedas. Important enough to spark the interest of our Divine”

“Divine Beatrix? But how?” Leliana shook her head, there was no way the Divine would have any interest in her, how would the Divine even know of her.

“All will be revealed in time child. For now this is your path, do not doubt what you know”

“What I know is Marjolaine was correct. I’m like her in every way possible. I enjoy the rush of my blade piercing the flesh of my enemy”

“You are wrong, you are different. In time you will understand this. Don’t lose faith in yourself or the maker, it will help you a great deal” the Revered Mother smiled “I believe someone wishes to speak with you” she said as Leliana turned to look over her shoulder “She needs you as much as you need her”

Elissa stood shuffling her feet watching Leliana with the Revered Mother nervously, teeth worrying against her lower lip “I’m not so sure about that” Leliana mumbled but gave the Revered Mother a thanking smile as she made her way to Elissa.


	10. Calm Before The Storm

Leliana approached the Warden, still unsure of what to say. Was Elissa still angry? Things were going so well until Marjoline. 

"Leliana... I.." Elissa rubbed the back of her neck nervously "I ment what I told Marjoline. I won't let her hurt you again" Elissa extended her hand "Come there is something I think you might like"

Leliana smiled and took the Wardens hand allowing the warrior to guide her. They walked up a path high up past the windmill to a large grassy area overlooking Redcliffe and the surrounding area. Birds glided across the skies unaware of the growing battle below. Leliana was always fascinated with birds. Elissa laid a blanket down and gestured for the former bard to sit.

Taking a seat next to her the warrior sighed and looked over the city. Leliana watched her. She noticed the Warden regularly got lost in her own mind. It was clear nothing she could say would help Elissa and instead the red head settled for running fingers through the short hairs at the back of Elissas neck. Her warden would talk when ready. 

Elissa sighed contentedly and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling. A smile appeared on her lips. It was the first Leliana had seen the Warden truly relax.

 "How is your sister?" Leliana asked

"She's better than I expected her to be. Then again i really shouldn't be surprised. Mia was always the strong one" 

"You aren't so bad yourself Warden" Leliana traced a finger down a scar on Elissa's neck "How did you get that?" 

"I took Sasha out on a hunt. Some noble humans were having a go at a young Elven girl, Merill her name was. I decided to do the decent thing and intervene, took the blow ment for her. As im sure you're aware Elven Mages aren't so popular. I made sure she made it back to her clan safely"

"You have a good heart" Leliana smiled "Not many would do such a deed" 

"It's my good heart that makes me a perfect target" The Warden sighed "Bann Tegan has Invited Alistair and myself to join him for dinner. Morrigan has disappeared once again and Rocky is following around a female"

"Don't worry Warden I will dine in the nearby Tavern" Leliana stood and nodded at Elissa before Taking her leave. Elissa groaned and flopped back. The tension between Leliana and herself could be sliced with her dagger and she felt extremely guilty the bard was dining alone. There was no way she could get out of dinner with the Bann. 

During dinner Bann Tegan explained that the monsters came from the castle when it started getting dark. So now here they were rushing from the Chantry to the now raging battle outside pushing through those that couldn't fight as they were taking cover inside the Chantry. 

"You should have warned us earlier! We would have been prepared!" Elissa snapped back at Bann Tegan.

They reached outside and were battling right away. Rocky rushing to meet them, already making short work of Darkspswn. Sword and Shield in hand Alistair and Elissa went back to back I to the thick of the battle. Just when they thought things were calming down one of Bann Tegans commanders came running towards them "We need assistance! The Darkspawn are taking us down one by one!" He breathed holding a gash on his shoulder "There is few of us left!"

"We'll go" Elissa nodded to Alistair and both wardens followed the commander. He wasn't exaggerating. Out of his whole command 5 soldiers stood struggling and injured their comrades laying dead around them. Morrigan was amongst them "Morrigan!" Elissa yelled as she started slaying the Darkspawn once more. The witch looked at her as she continued casting her spells.

"Warden how nice of you to join us" the witch frowned "Keep these beasts off me if you want your Chantry Sister to live through this" 

It was then the scene around her unfolded. Morrigan was casting with her staff in one hand trying to keep the Darkspawn at bay while mixing potions and tending to an unconscious Leliana with her other hand. 

Elissa felt her heart sink. This couldnt be happening not again. She couldn't cope losing anyone else. It was then she realised just how strongly she felt for the bard. 

With determination she used her sword and Shield cutting through as much Darkspawn as she could. As quick as she could. Wanting the battle to be over as quick as possible so she could check on the red head. Kicking herself for leaving her alone in the first place. The battle was a lot tougher than outside the Chantry but they managed to force the Darkspawn back to the castle. 

Elissa was at Lelianas side right away "Morrigan?" Elissa asked as Rocky and Alistair approached. 

"Now we wait" Morrigan stated looking drained.

"Are you ok?" Elissa asked the witch. 

"I am fine. You may want to take her some place more comfortable" Morrigan responded before shape shifting into a bird and taking flight. 

"I will speak with Tegan" Alistair said as Elissa lifted the bard from the ground

"Thank you" Elissa responded making for the Tavern room she rented out. Rocky followed whining lightly. 

Elissa placed Leliana on the soft bed, stripping the rest of the armor from her that Morrigan had not undone. Leliana was left in her underclothes making Elissa frowned at the various old scars covering the red heads body. Pulling the thin blanket up she tucked it around Leliana who had a light shiver, clearly cold although she hadn't woken. 

Rocky jumped up onto the bed laying alongside Leliana and rested his big head on her stomach careful to avoid the injury in her other side. Elissa smiled "Good boy" she patted his head "Keep her safe when I'm not around" 

Rocky looked at her and whined lightly then yawned before closing his eyes. Elissa smiled and left the room. 

_The sun was setting over the hills of Redcliffe Castle. The sky was bright once more and there was no Darkspawn to be seen. Leliana smiled and closed her eyes breathing in the fresh air that didn't have the stench of death._

_Her smile widened as arms wrapped around her waist. The feel of her warriors body pressed up against her back, arms tightly holding her close. Lips slowly trailing up her neck sending shivers down her body. Turning in her lovers arms their lips connected._

_Elissa's lips felt so right against her own. She was convinced she loved Marjoline but even her former lover never gave her this feeling. No this was it. Elissa was her soulmate. Just as their kiss deepened the warden pulled back, blood dripping from her mouth. Leliana saw behind her the Archdemon, a massive beast of a dragon had impailed the warden with its sharp claws._

_Her tears fell from her eyes dripping onto Elissa as the warden slowly faded away in her arms "No this cant be.. It was over... Come back to me Elissa... Please.. I love you..."_

Lelianas eyes opened. Tears still flowing until Rocky decided to help clean her up slurping his big tongue over her face  then panting and wagging his stubby tail. 

"I'm ok boy" Leliana smiled and sniffled a little scratching his neck with both hands and rubbing her nose against his wet one. 

"How you feeling?" 

Leliana jumped, a little startled "Elissa I..  I didnt notice you were here.."

"Clearly" the Warden smiled approaching the bed and shifting Rocky off. The Mabari while and huffed in protest but settled on the floor in front of the fire "How do you feel?" Elissa asked sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Sore but I will be ok" Leliana saidresting back against the bed and closing her eyes. 

"Bad dreams? Want to talk about it?" Elissa asked using her thumb to wipe a stray tear.

"Not really" Leliana closed her eyes and forced a smile "Just.. Hold me? Yes?" 

Elissa repositioned herself so she was laying next to Leliana who snuggled up into the wardens arms resting her head on the warriors chest. Elissa held her close and together they fell into a sleep.

 


End file.
